What Happens When We Break
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Unrelated Wincest. Bobby is dead and the boys are breaking. 'Lucifer' is getting the upper-hand with Sam and Dean has to resort to drastic measures and he hopes it won't break them apart any further than they already are. Mentions rape,Violence!
1. Taking Chances With Each Other

Sam's eye were twitching again, quick flick, blank look, then normal 'Sam' look.

Then twitch, flick, blank look, then normal 'Sam' .

Repeated.

Repeated again.

Dean was watching, keeping an eye on him.

Bobby's death had Sam wigged out.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean asked, knowing the answer, same answer he'd gotten so far for two hours now, just with less and less syllables.

"I said, I'm fine." Sam responded.

Okay, we'd started with "Stop worrying, Dean, I'll be fine. I just need some space here."

Dean knew better. The more space Sam got, the more time 'Lucifer' got with him. So, no, no more space for Sam.

14 syllables. Started with 14.

Then twitch, flick, blank look, normal 'Sam'.

Dean let this go on two more times.

"Sam…" Dean began, the 'I know something is wrong, Sam' tone.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying, Dude, Space!" Sam responded then.

9 syllables.

Twitch, flick, cringe, blank look, normal 'Sam' look.

Three more times Dean waited.

"Sam!" Dean groaned.

"I'm fine, Dean, do you even understand the concept of 'space' at all?" Sam said.

17 syllables. Better, good.

But still, on a bad 'Lucifer' day, 17 syllables were never good. Dean preferred 'I feel fine, Dean, you're worrying for nothing. Still seeing him but not paying attention. I'll be okay."

20 syllables. Even better. A decent amount really.

He also preferred the quick look that quickly becomes the normal 'Sam' look.

The twitch and flick were bad signs. They meant Sam was partially paying attention to 'Lucifer' or whoever he was seeing now. Add a cringe and/or a wince, he was listening attentively. That's when he slipped into 'zoning out' mode. It took hours to get him out of that one! Dean was tired of having to fight to get him out of that one!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Twitch, cringe, flinch, blank look, then normal 'Sam' look.

Damn it! He's slipping again, longer time between blank look and normal 'Sam' look. Added cringing and flinching, Sam's listening.

'Move Closer, Idjit!' Bobby's voice said in his head. Dean heard Bobby voice his own thought. It was a 'Bobby' thought, that's why. It hurt to hear or think about Bobby. But it was right, so Dean moved closer. "Sam, Sammy! You still here?"

"Back off, Dean, you're crowding!" Sam complained.

6 syllables now. Not good, in fact really bad.

Twitch, cringe, flinch, eye flick, eyes upward, wince, blank look, a very long moment, then normal 'Sam' again.

But not entirely normal 'Sam'. Slightly unfocussed still, breathing is changing and was speeding up some.

"Sam?" Dean asked, knew this is only getting worse, soon Sam would spiral again. Right into 'Lucifer's ' arms, son of a _bitch!_

"I'm fine." Sam said robotically; Like when he had been soulless.

Two syllables. _Crap!_

The lack of tone to his voice. Really _really_ bad, too.

Dean could already hear the message starting soon in Sam's mind, 'Sam soon won't be home, please leave a message."

Dean had finally had enough of this crap. 'Lucifer' did not get Sam again!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean pinned Sam now. Sam's pulse was racing, his breathing shaky and hitching. Eyes wide but not seeing…well, not seeing Dean, at least.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Fine." Sam mumbled.

1 syllable. That's it! Next it's 'Lucifer', a right time, all the time.

Nope, not happening.

_Not again_, Dean was _not_ going to lose anyone else, let alone to a fucking _figment_ of Sam's imagination! Not to a 'not real' smart ass, smooth talking, arrogant figment of the devil himself! Sure, Sam was in a cage, all right, but now he had Dean stuck in it, too!

Dean stripped Sam down. Then himself. Screw subtle. Sam needed 'real' to come back, so Dean would give it to him.

See, Dean had been in love with Sam for years. He'd just hid it better than Sam had. Sam had been casting him looks when he thought Dean hadn't been looking for years, too. He thought Dean hadn't seen it but he had been wrong. He wouldn't lose Sam, he's all he had left. He most certainly refused to lose him to a damn fictional loser like 'Lucifer', _fuck that!_

So, Dean straddled Sam, pinning him. Sam didn't move, just docilely lay there.

Not good.

Dean bit Sam's neck hard, drew blood and pulled his hair back painfully hard not sparing the strength.

Nothing.

Dean pulled with both hands now, even more strength now. Bit harder.

A soft moan, barely there; he was getting back soon.

Dean ground into Sam hard with his groin and ass, bruising, while he moved down his neck biting, not drawing blood again. He kept pulling the hair but not as hard, he didn't want to hurt Sam too much. He saw the hair in his hands already, a few strands; he dropped them to the floor.

Little louder moans, eyes focussed more now.

Hands on Dean's ass, softly touching. Sam's hard against him now, hardness meeting hardness. Their bodies ground more now. Dean kept a hold of the hair and biting and kissing down his chest, sucking on the nipples, biting them now, too.

Sam made guttural moans now, moved against Dean more.

Dean's body wanted more but he resisted it. He desired Sam but he didn't know if Sam wants this with him the way he used to. Not asking either. As soon as Sam came to, he was gone from his body this way. He just needed Sam to feel he's 'real' not 'Lucifer'!

'Dean!' Sam gasped in pleasure, his hands moving more now. Dean moaned as one of Sam's fingers slipped into him, working him open, hitting his pleasure spot.

Same spot what's-his-face hit last night. Dean had never got his name. Another random fuck, a release of the pressure.

Soon Dean was holding his own cheeks open for Sam, feeling more fingers slipping in. Dean thrust back onto them now, no burn but all pleasure, wanting more now.

Dean tried to stop but Sam is now actively rubbing his shaft hard along Deans, Sam's fingers scissoring, opening Dean although it wasn't really necessary. He's been sleeping with more men than women lately, mostly having them top him. He liked bottoming more. He still topped but bottoming felt better. Sex took the pain away, eased the grief and took all thoughts away, all but those of Sam. Pleasure stole his mind and left only the joy of being filled in his ass and orgasms ripping him apart. He needed this.

Women were great but he hadn't sleep with them as much, not for months now. He was drawn to men more now. 'Going Gay', people used to joke. Dean thought it might not be. It might be closer to the truth actually. He didn't care. Thinking hurt.

Thinking meant remembering Bobby's dead.

It meant they still don't know how to kill the Leviathans, which would probably end with one or both of them dead…again.

It meant knowing he'd lose all he had left to love, Sam, to black goo monsters or the equally creepy and not really there 'Lucifer.'

So Dean chose not to think, just to feel. Feel a dick inside him, feel it stretch him and pound him into their rent-a-car of the week and know that by the time he came all over it, he wouldn't be thinking anything!

Which he liked. Not thinking anything.

Thinking hurt.

Sex didn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Sam was moaning and pulling Dean's hair. Dean was on his back, Sam wasworking him still but Dean's legs were spread wide and he was lifting his hips to make it easier for Sam to touch him. He didn't remember how he got on his back or when Sam spread his legs. He definitely didn't remember Sam biting the place on his chest, with blood dripping from it.

But it happened. was happening. Not that he was complaining. He just needed to know who Sam is seeing right now. "Sam, do you see me?" Dean moaned softly. Sam was sucking him now, so good, his tongue and mouth stealing Dean's control. "Fuck, Sam! I'm gonna cum! Please…"He meant to add, 'make sure you know it's me, not him, you're sucking here.' But it didn't make it out. Dean came arching and holding Sam's head painfully onto him now. Sam held the cum in his mouth, thrusts fingers into his own mouth and used it to lube up Dean's ass, as well as his own dick. Dean hadn't looked that closely before but he did now. _Sam was hung like a horse!_ Sam worked Dean open and then began to work himself into the man slowly. Dean felt it hurt as it stretched him then burned. He had never had anyone so huge inside him before and yet he sure as _hell_ wasn't going to tell him to stop!

Dean thought that his brother was way too good at this part to have not done it before and more than once either.

Then Sam was in him balls deep, groin to ass and Sam was not moving! Had Sam zoned out again? Dean wondered, panicked. "Sam?" Dean looked up and Sam's eyes were more focused but not all there yet. However his eyes were on Dean's face and body now. His face was inches from Dean's, his lips and teeth kissing Dean's neck, biting it and kissing it, sucking on it, too. "Sammy, damn! Sammy? Who are you fucking, baby? Do you see him now?" Dean pleaded, he had to know who Sam wanted to fuck while he was fucking him. He would not play 'Lucifer' for him!

"You, Dean, but he is watching. Says he likes me fucking you. He's jerking off to us." Sam admitted then began to move inside Dean now, slowly but building up speed a bit now. Dean was oddly turned on by 'Lucifer' watching them. Does it still count as voyeurism if the one watching you wasn't real? Dean had no clue but damned if it wasn't making him moan for more of Sam's dick fucking him harder now!

"He still there, baby?" Dean hated the fact that part of him hoped that the answer is yes. Damn, Sam was huge and his ass was being stretched in ways he never felt before. Dean reflected he wanted Sam inside him more now. "Never stop fucking me! Ride my ass, Sammy, fuck me hard!" Sam growled possessively now, his eyes behind Dean but not in an unfocused way anymore. Jealous and possessive even. The look made Dean hotter now. "Tell him to come closer and lean back, Sammy. I want him to see you fucking me. See that hard dick fuck _my_ ass, not _his_. Want to be watched. You're so _gorgeous_, you should be _watched_ when you fuck, Sammy. _You're walking porn!_" Dean growled, getting it out, "Make that bastard suck my dick, Sam, make him suck me while you _fuck_ me!"

"Suck him!" Sam ordered the 'Lucifer' Dean couldn't see and most definitely couldn't feel.

"Is he? Is he sucking me?" Dean moaned louder now, closing his eyes and picturing 'Lucifer' sucking him while he felt Sam pounding into his ass now.

"Yes, so hot, Dean. He looks so _hot_ sucking your dick!" Sam moaned, eyes on Dean's dick, hand on a head that wasn't there. They were both seeing 'Lucifer' sucking Dean and loving it.

"Tell him to work that ass open, fuck his ass with his fingers baby, bet he's a real whore for a dick in his ass. _Tell_ him, Sammy." Dean moaned more and pictured 'Lucifer' doing just _that_. Dean's body clenched hotter now, 'Lucifer' fucking his own ass making Dean so ready to cum soon.

"Use those fingers, fuck your ass!" Sam ordered his figment and damned if that commanding tone didn't make Dean cum right then, screaming and writhing. Sam just kept fucking him however; not even close to cumming yet.

"Get on your back, Sam, I wanna ride you." Dean said and Sam pulled out of him. He laid on his back with his knees bent to offer Dean support. Dean straddled him and sheathed himself onto him again, impaling himself harder and deeper now. He was going painfully fast now, his pleasure and pain centers confused now. He felt strong hands grip his hips and take him into a blurring rhythm now. He let Sam do this even though Sam was too big for this _not_ to hurt but big enough that it created the most intense ecstasy he'd ever felt, he wanted _more,_ even though it hurt but mostly _because_ it hurt. He wanted this pain and the pleasure it brought with it. Dean arched and his back bowed, his ass and everything clenched tightly, his hands gripped Sam's knees for balance. "Fuck, Sam! Close…cum, baby, gotta…_Sam!"_ Dean shouted and lost control of his body. It's blurring speed and the way his ass was hitting hip to hip now, so hard and deep, so _deliciously_ stretched now driving his pleasure higher and hotter now.

"Dean…oh…fuck! Cumming now…_Dean!_" Sam arched now, both men fucking in a faster speed now, hip slapping hip, moans and screams spilling over each other as Dean spilled all over Sam as he stroked Dean's dick hard and squeezing him harder now. Sam filled his ass with his own cum repeatedly, not once but at least four more times, pulling Dean into more orgasms as well. They lay there panting for a while and soon Dean looked at Sam.

"Is he still watching?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he's already hard again." Sam said grimly. "Says he wants to see us fuck again."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Dean grinned and spread his legs again, lifting his hips for the man. Sam smiled and lubed up, slipping into him again. Soon he was fucking Dean hard again. "Never want you to stop fucking me, Sam. Want you to fuck me whenever he's around now." Dean moaned louder, feeling so much pleasure and joy from being filled so fully again. He wanted Sam inside him whenever he saw 'Lucifer' which he hoped was _all_ the time now.

"That'll be all the time, Dean. He _never_ leaves!" Sam said sadly. He's never admitted this before to anyone.

"Then fuck me all the time. Suck me if he says to, you get the drift?" Dean said, Sam nodded, smiling.

"We're going to fucking all the time now then, aren't we?" Sam said groaning but smiled anyway, "I'm going to like this new treatment, Dean. Gonna fuck you all the time, ride your ass with my dick. _Never_ stop." Sam moaned as Dean fucked back onto his faster now, causing him to pick up the pace and fuck him back even harder now.

"Damn I hope _so!_" Dean moaned louder again, "I love you and want you to never stop fucking me! Unless he says to fuck you, I'd like that, too!" Dean moaned, shouting at the end, so close to cumming! Sam smiled and looked behind Dean again then slid out, got onto his hands and knees. "He says for you to fuck me hard, Dean, says I need you to pound me now." Sam said then moaned as Dean worked him open which Dean noticed Sam already was open for him, strange. Apparently Dean hadn't been the only one riding one too many dicks lately. They've both been busy sluts lately! Soon they came clawing and shouting, hands and fingertips bruising that fine ass and that well-toned back. Those sexy thighs trembling with approaching orgasms…again. Sam now came hard onto Dean and himself each time as Dean stroked and fucked him through their mutual multiple orgasms until they were sated and leaking from each other's cum. Sam looked beside Dean, at 'Lucifer' again.

Then he crawled along Dean's body licked the cum off of him and then down to Dean's ass, licking the cum out of it, making Dean cum again from how good it felt, leaving him trembling from what Sam was doing. "Sam! Wow!" He moaned weakly, "That felt good." Dean pulled Sam up for a deep kiss and Sam smiled happily at his response.

"He told me to do that." Sam said and Dean cuddled him closer, happy now. Dean noticed Sam looking beside them again. Then Sam moved away and ran finger along Dean's lips, eyes hot and blown. "He says for you to clean the cum off of me now." Dean leered and said, "Your wish is my _command_, Sammy." Then he looked at Sam with 'lust-blown' green eyes and proceeded to kiss and lick the cum off of him, starting with the neck and down the chest, the stomach and then the dick and thighs, and then ate it out of his ass, using a finger at times to drive the man insane, making him cum hard again, this time putting his mouth onto Sam and pushing him deep into his throat, sucking him down, drinking every drop then sucking him hard until he came deep in his throat once more, Sam's hand impaling himself deep to the end of Dean's throat before cumming again and again, as Dean fucked his ass with fingers until Sam collapsed bonelessly from it all. "Dean, cumming…my cum slave…drink me…baby…so good…_Dean! Dean!"_ Sam shouted as he came all that time.

They lay there for a few minutes cuddling again, sighing happily again. "Love you, Sammy." Dean said softly, voice cracking from the sex they just had. "Love you, too, Dean." Sam responded pulling him closer now.

Eventually Dean felt ready for Sam again. His hand stroked his brother softly, loving the feel of him this way beneath his fingers, so hard and smooth feeling. He heard Sam chuckle. "Nympho." Sam teased, kissing the top of his head, running fingertips along that muscled back and along that sexy ass of Dean's, finger softly brushing along the crack there, stroking the hole there, pulsing for him already. A fingertip caressed the rim, the tip barely entering it but not quite going in. Dean moaned softly, "Sam…fuck that feels…amazing…don't stop." Sam smiled and obeyed, not able to stop if he tried. He wanted to fuck Dean again, never wanting to stop it now that he had been with him that way. He wanted to be inside him again, so tight again, so sensitive to his touch.

"He still here?" Dean moaned softly and Sam leaned in for a kiss, which Dean gave him soft then hard again. Needing more, both of them needing more now. Dean didn't want 'Lucifer' watching anymore, everyone but him actually. Voyeurism had its limits, and Dean had reached his limit of 'Lucifer's'.

"No, he's gone." Sam said smiling, relieved. He hadn't been gone for months now. It felt good knowing 'Lucifer' was gone for a bit. And it made him happy that Dean had been the one to make the bastard go away, too. Fucking away 'Lucifer' had been fun, too. He liked this course of treatment, fucking Dean was the best and most mind-blowing way of keeping 'Lucifer' away he could think of. "We've fucked him away, baby, for now."

"Well, we'll just have to do it again when he shows up again, won't we?" Dean said getting up and pulling his brother behind him and grabbing the lube on the way out.

"Where we going, Dean?" Sam asked curious, not arguing but wondering. They were both still naked.

"Outside, to the car. I want you to fuck me into the hood of the car, Sammy." Dean purred, Sam got harder now.

"Someone could see us." Sam said, somehow almost getting caught makes him want it more.

"Yep, yeah, not much cover here, no trees blocking us, so they probably will." Dean said casually, technically there were a ton of trees around the cabin so being seen doing it would be next to nil but neither of them thought this, it would ruin the fantasy so they would let that go. Besides, someone might see them from the road, or across the lake, yeah, that was hot. Someone with binoculars or something or driving by would see Sam fucking him onto the hood of the car. Yeah, that was the ticket!

"Oh, yeah, they so could see us." Sam agreed, sure they could get caught, too. It turned him on and made him even harder now. His need to fuck Dean increased exponentially now.

Now they ran out of the door and down the steps to the rent-a-car. Sam grunted and pushed Dean roughly down to the hood, and lubed them up, and thrust in hard. He started slow and deep the first few but took him hard and fast, and deeper and deeper almost from the get go, roughly and almost violently. "Fuck, Sam! So _good._ Never…fucking…stop fucking me…or…damn, baby!...so fucking good inside me, Sammy!...You stop fucking me…I'll _kill_ you!..._Fuck!"_ Dean growled loud and filthy, body writhing, sweating bullets with the sun as their spotlight now, illuminating this oh so _taboo_, so _forbidden_ act that neither brother wanted to ever end.

"Never! Wanna fuck you…ride you…suck that juicy dick…bite you…make you my whore!" Sam growled and Dean's body arched and bowed up into a perfect 'C' shape with his head back, muscles rolling and tensing, legs pulling and squeezing Sam deeper into him. Now Sam was the one arching, bowing, head back, muscles rolling, clenching, and tensing. They came shouting and almost screaming, moaning and eyes closed, fire pouring through them and out of them, and they lost control, fucking each other through it as it burned them alive with the pleasure of it all. Sam filled Dean again and again, leaned over as Dean came, his mouth to the head of Dean's dick, sucking lightly as Dean came, swallowing every bit of him and his cum, then moved down, licking and eating it from him below as well…again, savoring the feeling of ownership it gave him. "No going back to what we were. Never again. No changing your mind, no brotherly instincts kicking in to ruin this for us! Can't be without you now, your _lover_ now, _not_ your brother, _never again_. Can't be just that anymore. This is our life now_, together_, just you, just me, you're all I'll ever want now, hell, always have really. I'm yours! You're mine!"

Sam leaned down and pulled Dean's head closer to him, kissing him hard, almost too rough, and said, "Mine, you're mine, Dean, only mine!" Dean kissed him back, laying back and propping one foot on a bumper with the metal against his back, pleasantly sore but feeling thoroughly claimed by the brother in his arms. "

"Yours, Sammy, only yours. You're mine, too. All mine!" Dean said pulling Sam down to him, pulling that soft hair hard until Sam's beautiful eyes shone into his green ones now. "You better be mine! I'll fucking kill anyone that touches you now but me. Say it, Sam! I'm yours, so you fucking, damn well, better be mine, too."

"Yours, only yours, Dean. My body aches from when you claimed me as sure as I just claimed you." Sam said, Dean let go of his hair and they cuddled, kissing softly now.

"Not even 'Lucifer's', are you his, too, Sam? I don't share with him either." Dean swore, 'Lucifer' didn't get Sam, Sam was his! "First, you're all I got left, Sam, so no 'Lucifer', your figment of your damn Hell crap, the 'Not Really There' guy does not get you. He doesn't get to take you away from me again. He took you from me into the cage! I got back a shell, a _fucking_ shell, Sam! A shell that not only looked like you, he fucked me like you used to, too. I said no, and you, well, he didn't listen. Then I gave into my feelings for you and did it happily because even if it was him, he was still you."

"Every time he used me and left me there, I _knew_ it wasn't you, but when he fucked me, it was _you_. I get lost without you, Sam, I get lost. My compass, my heart, it loses direction because, well, you're my direction. Lucifer took that from me when you went into that cage. In the future, he killed me and he wore you doing it! He took you in Detroit and left me in a fucking building, breaking and lost…again. Now, your 'Wall' broke and damned if he didn't get you again. He's taking you from me again! I did it because I would rather kill you then myself than let him get you again and leave me lost again…never again…Sam. You aren't his, you're _mine!_ You know how I know? _Because I am yours_!" Dean silenced Sam with a look and a hand in the air, not done yet, getting angry now. He'd bottled up so much over the years and it all was coming out, whether he or Sam liked it or not. It was his chick-flick moment and he would get this out and over with, even if it killed one or both of them!

"Oh, and as far as me changing my mind about being with you? I was yours! You were going to Stanford and you stayed at the motel and I had to go on a hunt. I come home, Dad takes off, you get plastered and then you pin me to a wall! Then you kissed me and I figured, hey, he loves me after all, maybe when he goes to school, I can go with him. We could get a place, I'd get a job, We'd leave Dad, be together, but no! We made love, Sam, to each other, said things, said we loved each other, claimed each other, like we just did…again, and then you move to the other bed and wake up in the morning, forgetting we even did any of it. I go to tell you, 'Hey, Sam, I know you forgot but you said I was yours last night and you loved me'. I was going to leave with you, live with you as lovers, leave hunting and Dad, leave it all behind and just be yours! But you were gone! Packed your bags, forgot me, and left! So don't tell me I can't change my mind, you changed yours first!" Dean punched Sam and pushed him away from him. He ran into the house, dressed quickly, packed his stuff and then tossed it into the backseat of the rental car.

Sam barred his way to the driver's side door, crying. So Dean stomped to the passenger side and slammed the door, sliding to the driver's side then realized Sam had picked his pocket…and stole the keys. "Give me the keys, Sam."

"No!" Sam cried softly, pleading, "Not until you listen." Dean rolled his eyes but got angrier…and tried to listen. "I didn't remember, Dean. It was a black out. I drank too much, after that showdown with Dad and him walking out like that, I was scared and upset so I had a few too many drinks; I'm sorry, baby!" Sam pleaded.

"If you hadn't snuck off, I would have reminded you. I would have quit hunting and made you take me with you! I'd have given it all up, just to be yours!" Dean growled, having enough of this painful crap, he started hot wiring the car now. "Fuck you, Sam!" _He_ blacked out, everything that made Dean his, _he _blacked out! Fuck him.

"I thought, well, I thought…I guess I didn't think." Sam said pleading, crying again, "_Don't go!_"

"_Fuck you_, Sam!" Dean growled, "Maybe I'll forget you, too! Hurts to be forgotten, doesn't it, _Baby_?" Dean peeled out of the driveway, leaving twin black tire marks on the pavement, roaring away. Sam watched him go and cried.

"Buck up, Champ, at least you still got me. You'll always have me." 'Lucifer' whispered, leaning into Sam now. "You're mine now, Sammy."

Sam had heard enough and turned to his figment, shouting, "Fuck you! You sick bastard! You're _not _real, _not_ real, do you hear me? _My sick breaking mind made you up_! I don't want _you_, I want _him_! I'll _never_ be yours! I want _Dean_, I love _Dean_. You're just a _piece_ of a life I once had that _fucking_ refuses to _die!_"

"In that case, how about you dress and we go get Dean back, shall we?" Chuck said, stepping out from the trees.

"Chuck?" Sam said surprised. "Where.. but…" He groaned, "How much did you see? Hear?"

"All of it. Could have skipped the second showing of the spotlight dance just now but , yeah, all of it, twice! Visions, Prophet, remember? Saw it all like a bad movie, spooling through my brain." Chuck said cringing at all the sex visions, ugh!

"Where have you been?" Sam asked eyes on the tire marks that _Dean_ had left behind. _Dean_…gone. Dean had _left_ him. _Damn it!_

"Not sure. There was all this light. You ever been in a white room with bright lights, well, the light _hurts _your eyes like a _bitch_! That's all I remember. Then I'm back at home, and it '_Wham!_' _Winchester_ Porn spooling through my head nonstop and Bobby dying, sorry man, I got here too late to stop that, I would have if I could have seen it. It's great porn, _Winchester Porn_, if you swing that way, which I don't. So, yeah, not so great for me. So I came to help but wasn't able to foresee him leaving. I saw a whole other outcome there. You _Winchesters_! Do you know just know many of my _perfectly_ good visions you _fuck _up? It gets _annoying_, Sam!" Chuck said looking annoyed but a little happy to Sam anyway. Sam was glad to see the man, too. He was just too upset about Dean to deal with this right now.

"Sorry?" Sam asked, unsure of how to apologize to Chuck for it, "Um, won't happen again?"

"_Shut up, Sam_! Go dress so we can catch your…whatever he is now…before he leaves the bar. You two _need _to talk!" Chuck said and, blessedly, Sam did and hurried to dress. Soon they were on their way. "Um, Sam. Taking this whole mess you two are in, I have to ask, why can't you Winchesters just take the _easy_ way out for once? It wouldn't kill you. Another porn vision like this one though, _just_ might kill me! That or I'll just use one of your knives and give myself a lobotomy next time and save you the trouble." Chuck complained, he was definitely staying away from porn for a while. Thanks to these two, he'd had his fill for a very, _very_ long time!

"And the easy way would be?" Sam didn't see an easy way for them, as far as, they were concerned, there were no easy ways. There were the ways that almost killed them and the ways that did kill them. The hard way and the really, really hard way. There was also the 'oh, _wow_, that really did come close to killing us' way.

"Just tell each other that you're in love with each other. It's as simple as that. My personal favorite, it also avoids stupid shit like what just happened ." Chuck said gruffly. Visions of their make-up sex came to his mind and he mentally took both hands and shoved them down until they were gone, no more Winchester Porn, _none_!

"We already did that and it still happened, didn't change a thing." Sam said and watched as Chuck parked in an alley beside a bar. Of course it was a bar, Dean had a radar for bars, and women, and men; his radar picked up them, too. Was he in there picking one up now? Sam wondered. He couldn't bear it if he was. Not now, not after what they had just done. Sam went in anyway and saw Dean in a corner booth with several untouched drinks in the middle, in front of him, but was sipping a whiskey of his own, next to a half empty bottle of it.

Dean looked up and saw him. He was drunk and he grumbled, "Hope you brought a car. Ours got broke." Dean drunkenly went over what he said then laughed; apparently it was funny.

"What are you doing, Dean? Where'd all these drinks come from?" Sam asked forcing Dean to scoot over and motioned for the waitress to remove the other drinks. He ordered a glass for himself and stole Dean's bottle before he could drink anymore of it.

"I'm drinking. I'm going to blackout then I'm going to forget, just like you did." Dean said coldly. It still hurt to think that Sam had _forgotten_ he loved him, that he had claimed him _already!_

"Dean, I'm sorry. Fine, tell me what I did that night. I want to know." Sam said, maybe letting Dean tell this would make Dean feel better about being with Sam again. Sam couldn't be without Dean anymore, not again. He couldn't let him go now, _not now!_

"Fuck you, Sam." Dean said softly crying, Sam went to hold him but Dean shook his head, "I hate you, don't touch me!" Dean hissed angrily.

"No, you don't." Sam said, "Tell me, Dean." He saw this may take a while; Dean didn't listen when he got like this.

"Yes, I do." Dean sulked, and glared at Sam, but saw Sam wasn't budging.

"No, you love me." Sam said kissing him on the lips before he could stop him. "I'm in love with you, Dean Winchester, and I happen to know you're in love with me, too."

"That may be true, but it can be changed, really damn quick." Dean muttered, still not touching his drink, "Go away, Sam."

"Nope, So are you my 'baby', 'Sweetheart', 'Honey', 'Sugar Pie', or 'dumpling'? " Sam teased, he saw a corner of Dean's mouth curve up for the barest of moments. So he kept at it, "So does this call for jewelry, flowers, or candy? The best apologies do, you know."

Dean almost smiled now, almost.

"Should I grovel or _beg_? Wait, I already did _that_." Sam leered and this time, Dean did smile and Sam relaxed.

"One, I was mad and I was drinking up the nerve to come back and tell you I loved you and to beg for a second chance." Sam went to speak but Dean held up a hand, silencing him. "Two, _they_ bought them for me. It's a gay bar, Sam, it's what they do. Before you ask, yes, I've slept with all of them, at least twice at some point since we've been here." Dean saw the angry flush of Sam's and made him stay still, "Don't _act _like that, I could tell when I fucked you that I wasn't the only whore in our very twisted sex mess, Sam. I _know_ better. No one gets that loose with a regular dick up their ass, so shut up about that." Dean softened it though with a gentle smile, "However, no one rocks my body like you do, Sam, so don't worry, I only want _you_ inside me now."

Sam felt the anger fade and he kissed Dean again, keeping it brief.

"You still want to know what happened that night?" Dean asked sadly, hating the power that memory had to hurt him, break his heart over and over again; break his heart each time he let it in, but for Sam, he would do it one last time.

"Yes, I do." Sam said, pulling Dean closer, kissing his sexy ear, "Tell me, Please?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Dean said sighing, feeling the hurt fill him again, only to have Sam kiss it away from him, softly on the cheek with eyes full of love now. Dean smiled a little at his lover and nodded. "It all started when we were younger actually but didn't come to a head until you brought home that paper about Stanford and Dad went nuts."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

Sam was 18 yrs. Old and Dean was 22 yrs. Old. Both knew something was off in their brotherly relationship but didn't know for sure what it was or how to fix it. They just knew it was wrong somehow.

Sam was afraid to kiss a girl so Dean kissed him and showed him how to do it.

Dean woke up one morning rutting into Sam's groin in his sleep. Sam rutted into him as well and both came hard from it. Sam stayed asleep remembering nothing, the other remembered and ached for more.

Dean was asleep in the backseat and Dad had asked Sam to wake up his brother while he went in the store. Sam reached back to shake Dean's leg but got his crotch instead. Then rubbed into him, working him out of his pants and jerking him off right there, making him cum while they gazed into each other's lust blown eyes. Sam had jerked his hand back when their Dad tapped on the glass.

Sam joined Dean in the shower they had to share, there was only enough hot water left for one shower and they had to meet Dad in the diner soon. Dean ended up kissing Sam into a wall and sucking his dick until he came deep into Dean's throat, both moaning as they both came from it, Dean onto the shower floor.

Then it happened again at another motel when Dad was on a hunt except this time Sam sucked Dean this time and Dean came into his mouth and Sam onto the floor of the shower.

Neither touched much after that, and barely looked at each other. Then weeks passed and they were becoming just brothers again, or so Dean thought.

Sam brought home the paper and they read it. Dean was proud and smiled but Dad growled and was pissed.

"You're not going!" was Dad's response.

"I'm so proud of you, Sammy, go for it!" was Dean's.

Dad got an argument and Dean got a smile, then Dad knew. He knew _everything_.

Then it all _fell_ apart.

"My _perverted_ sons!" was in there. "_Disgustin_g!" and "_Sick_ freaks!" yep, it was in there. Dad. "I'm going to _kill_ you, you _sick_ fucks!" Nope, a gun to the man's head and cold green eyes stood between Dad and Sam now. Had always stood there really. "_Not_ my sons, _either _of you, good _riddance_, little_ incestuous _queers!" Yeah, that hurt, but it was true. It still didn't make losing Dad hurt any less.

Dean reminding Dad to stay the fuck _awa_y from them sealed the deal. Then Dad was gone.

Sam went out later while Dean went to get some food. Dean worried and followed Sam to find him at a bar. He went home to give Sam some space, waited, confused about where they stood now but figured he'd ask Sam when he got back. Then Sam came back and Dean opened the door for him. Once inside Dean fixed the salt line again. As he was finishing it, strong hands grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, turning him to face Sam.

Sam kissed him then, tongues joining, bodies seeking more. "_Fuck_ Dad, don't care what he thinks, no one else either. _Love you, Dean, only you; need only you_!" They hit the bed, both having torn their clothes off along the way. Sam let Dean stare in wonder as he looked at him in the same way. Then they got lost in the kisses, bodies touched and were touching, body lotion was grabbed, smeared on a dick, worked into a hole, too rushed , not enough prep, but neither cared. Sam had thrust into Dean and it had hurt but Dean had felt that fade under gentle thrusts, the long kisses, and words of love they had moaned into each other's lips and skins.

"I love you, so good, be mine?" Sam had pleaded then, words like honey, Dean lapping them up.

"I love you, Sam, I do love you. Love you inside me, I'm yours, Sammy!" Dean had vowed then.

There were just a few phrases they spoke, but they turned out to be the most important though.

Then Dean had made love to Sam and on into the night their love claimed each other, filling them completely with the love they had just found with each other.

Then soon after that, they had cuddled to sleep together. Soon Sam had went to his own bed to sleep, leaving a sleeping Dean smiling contentedly.

Then they woke up and Sam had thrown up in the bathroom. Dean had went to get them food, fully intending to tell Sam his plan: Their own place, Sam going to school, Dean getting a job there, being together, and being each other's forever. Then Dean had got inside and Sam had looked upset so Dean put the food down and asked Sam what was wrong. Then Dean found out.

Sam had blacked out, didn't remember anything. None of their night together, none of the words of love, nothing. Dean's heart broke right then. He pretended it was okay but it didn't work. The next morning Dean went to get them breakfast after sleeping _alone_ in his own bed,_ still smelling Sam and their love making permeating his pillows and sheets, crying himself to sleep._ When he got back, Sam was gone, just _gone_.

He'd left a note.

'_Sorry, Dean._

_I need a life without Hunting. I need a normal life unlike you. _

_(tear stains on the paper)_

_Still your brother though. I'll be at Stanford if you need to find me."_

_Love, Sam'_

Dean had _went_ there and saw Sam meet Jessica, then decided to stick around to keep an eye on him.

A man offered Dean money for a blowjob. Dean had said _no_.

Sam had kissed Jessica, giving her the smile he'd given Dean on their '_forgotten_' night.

The next time the man offer him money, Dean said add two hundred and he'd do it all, _and he did_. Dean sucked the man, let him fuck him and they did it all night. Dean making the man do him and he fucked the man right back, pretending he was Sam the whole time. Then the guy gave him an extra hundred and Dean left his only chance at happiness and his heart behind with Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(present)

"You never said what you did after… well, between when you got me and well, when you left Palo Alto." Sam said, "You mean you turned a trick to get money because I…oh, I see." Sam touched Dean's face and cried now, "I'm so sorry, baby, I get it. I claimed you, left you and then fell in love with someone else like what I told you didn't mean anything. _Fuck_! No wonder you did it! I broke your heart _twice_, didn't I?"

"Yes, _and every time I remembered it all after that, too._ Each and every fucking time! _Never _got over you, I tried. But, no, never got over you." Dean cried a little now. "Still felt you in here." He put Sam's hand to his heart then his head "Heard you there, every word we said. It played there, every kiss, every touch, every '_I love you'_ and every '_Mine!_'

"So what did you do…after?" Sam asked, dreading he already knew the answer.

"Hunted. Bought a junker. Turned tricks if I needed cash, hustled pool, credit card scams, the usual. Did some really bad porn movies, they're not nearly as fun when you're starring in them as when you're watching them, _seriously!_" Dean said grimly then sighed.

"So you just threw yourself away, just because…" Sam sputtered shocked but worried. He could have been hurt or killed, or worse! "What were you _thinking_?"

"I needed _money_, Sam." Dean pushed Sam's hands away now but Sam held him in a death grip, not replaying the earlier scene again, _no way_! They were going to talk this out if it killed them or he killed Dean for almost dying on him and for throwing away his greatest gift, himself. For not valuing himself enough to be _safe_!

"So you were a …" Sam couldn't say it nor could he think it. Someone else touching Dean, fucking him, he wanted to kill them all! "Still mine! Don't think this changes that. Don't even fucking think it! Could kill everyone who touched you now though. Mine!"

"And you're mine, Sammy, still mine. Still yours. Should I stop?" Dean looked concerned; Sam was shaking. He'd never seen Sam so pissed.

_Stop!_ Sam's mind screamed, for the sake of all things good and sane, yes, please _stop!_ But, instead, Sam said, "No, I want to know." He _so_ didn't want to know anymore! "I won't judge you. Yes, I'll be pissed but not at you; mostly at me, and at them."

"And _Dad_?" Dean asked, deeply ashamed now.

"_What!_ You mean _he_…_No! Say no_!" Sam fairly screamed but Dean nodded, pulling him back to him, Sam holding him again.

"He looked…_different_, you see. I didn't recognize him in the dark car. Should have but, no, I didn't. Probably the coke, I had gotten a habit a year in. It eased the pain." Dean went silent now.

"Dean, did he give you drugs, too?" Dad kept him _hooked_? Sam was really glad they had never found him _now! He wanted to kill the bastard now_.

"Let's start at point A, Sam? End at point C, stop skipping Point B, baby. You always were a pushy bottom!" Dean teased relieving the tension, dispelling some of the pain, "It's working, Sam, the more I talk, the better I'm feeling and the less it hurts. So, please, baby, let me finish this my way? Don't leave me no matter what I say, okay? I can't promise it doesn't get worse, because…it does."

"Okay, I'll let you tell it, baby. By the way, have I said how much I love you in the last five minutes and how lucky I am to have you?" Sam said kissing Dean softly and gazing into his eyes, "I love you, Dean. Nothing you say could ever change that."

"You don't know that, it gets worse and worse." Dean said softly, with great shame.

"Nope, nothing '_worse_' can change the way I feel about you. Can't get rid of me that easy, baby. _Not_ letting you go again, so…_talk._" Sam insisted and Dean nodded sadly.

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said and then Sam _knew _it really got worse. "I got in the car. I looked at the man and I knew who it was. I didn't know what I was supposed to do or say. But he didn't want me to _do _or _say_ anything really." Dean said softly, staring down into his drink again, as if seeing Dad there, or who he thought was his Dad.

"We're not related, Sam. Not at all." Dean said sadly. "Mom had adopted me before…well, before she married Dad. I'm not even human you see. I'm special, Fey. Mom took me in and John, Dad, I suppose, he didn't want me but she insisted, so he kept me. Trust me, this will become important _really_ soon now."

Sam nodded, he could see how already.

"We went back to his room and then…he tied me up. Said I'd corrupted you and I must be one sweet piece of ass for you to choose me over him." Dean cried now, "He fucked me, I fought but he did it anyway. I gave up fighting it eventually and allowed it. He lost all sense when I…fought or whatever…tried to run away a few times…got beaten and raped for my trouble…he always found me, you see. So I allowed it so he wouldn't hurt me anymore. He did bad things if I didn't let him fuck me."

"Then he'd let me snort up some coke, I'd do anything for the drug by then, and it took me away from it all. I just floated away and left my body to be used while I was gone; it hurt too much to be in it by then. I'd ride out my high. Well, through sex with him and, at times, the coke masked so much. I'd enjoy it then, _saw you the whole damn time, never him_, not when I was high…until the drug wore off and then I'd want to _die_." Dean explained, "It was easier to do it that way, high and with _you_, rather than sober with _him_, at least I felt a measure of pleasure and love then, wasn't as …_damaged_ that way."

Sam held him close now, crying for his lover, "Baby, my baby, so sorry!" Dean kissed his pain away and smiled, "It's the past, Sammy, not now. It's over, let me finish, okay?" He pushed some hair from his face where it had fallen and Sam looked at him sadly, but nodded, lips tight in a line. "Little smile, Sammy, please?" Sam tried and gave him a small strained one.

"It's a start, baby. Once I finish we'll never speak of it again, okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded but kept holding him. So Dean continued.

"Then he passed me around, and I fucked other hunters, or was fucked by them, whoever he gave me to. Fought it at first. High and with _you_, not _him_, I could _do_ that. It was _better_. But these others, well, no high, still closed my eyes and visualized _you_ but it didn't always work, especially when they got…_rough_, you know? He said he's swing by school and get you, and break you in, too. We'd be his prize whores, he'd say." Dean shrugged, "So I did it. I sucked them, I took it in the ass, I let them do all sorts of things they wanted to me, closed my eyes and tried to see _you_ whenever I could. _I remembered you in me,_ never felt them for the most part, mostly you! It hurt sometimes, that's when I couldn't pretend they were you but most of the time, it was just sex and well, _then I was with you_. I could cum and be with _you _for those brief moments. He made me work the streets and I got more into drugs to deal with it. If I needed coke, I'd do what it took to get it. I mugged people, pick pocketed, exchanged 'favors', whatever it took. It wasn't like I wasn't being forced to do it already." Dean stopped and sat there, not wanting to go on but knowing the worst part was coming up.

"Go on. I'm still here." Sam soothed, _inside he wanted to get creative with the patricide!_

"Soon after, there was a hunt, in South Dakota. John said we were going to stay with his friend, Bobby; We knew him, we'd visited a few times as kids even. This time he said…he said he'd kill _you, Sam_, if I let Bobby know what he, no, what _we _were doing. So we stayed and I did the coke and he fucked me. I was too high to really care. I'd snorted too much on purpose. I couldn't do it anymore. I figured I'd die and wait for you there and it wouldn't hurt anymore. Maybe I could haunt your room or something, I don't know. I gave up and I couldn't do it anymore, Sam, I just couldn't. You weren't _there_, I couldn't let you be _there_; he'd have _hurt_ you if you were there, he'd have just done to you what he'd done to me! I was drugged out, fucked out, used up and broken, close to dead inside and outside anyway so I figured why not finish it?" Dean winced at Sam's horrified expression, "Let me finish, I _have_ to do this!"

Sam gulped down his concern and rage. Dean _knew_ why he felt this way without him saying it.

"_I honestly thought I'd lost you, lost Mom_, and, well, Dad, enough said. I felt alone and like no one could save me or cared enough to see I was hurting so much." Dean admitted, "So, I did the coke, was overdosing, John didn't notice, had my face in a pillow and he never saw my dying as he fucked me…again and again, non-stop now. I didn't feel anything by then…" Dean paused here and sighed, kissed the vibrating Sam now. Sam was vibrating in place now, full of contained rage at his father and the others. "I wrote you a letter, Sam. Put it in Bobby's desk, the locked drawer. Knew Dad wouldn't look there for it later. I told you the truth about what I was and warned you about Dad, told you about what he'd done to me so you'd believe me. Didn't think you would anymore, said I loved you, told you about the night you forgot, then said goodbye." Dean chuckled, "Three pages long, never wrote a letter that long before, looked like the essays you used to write for school, remember?"

Dean watched Sam nod stiffly but he still gave Dean a small smile. Dean _hated_ what this was doing to Sam, wished it all wasn't true. "I _love_ you, Sammy, I'm here _still_, it's okay."

"Almost _weren't._" Sam said hoarsely, hurt and anger battling in that voice.

"I _know_." Dean said and shrugged, "Let me continue here, okay? It will get better, honest." Sam just nodded tersely and Dean continued again. "Well, Bobby found it, read it, and went upstairs. He kicked in the door and threatened to kill John if he didn't get off of me. John laughed, said I wasn't his _son_, I was his _whore_. By then I was, I suppose." Dean trembled now and cried, shaking sobs. Sam held him and tried to calm him now, tried to stop his tears."Bobby shot him, both barrels, in the chest. Got him off me, bathed me, dressed me, gave me something to vomit up the coke, to clean out my system of the rest of them. He saved my life, Sam. _That grumpy red-headed man saved my life! And I couldn't save his."_ Dean cried more now, not for his past pain but for the good man who had become his father. "In that moment, he didn't just save me, he saved _you,_ too, Sammy. Because once I was _dead_, he'd have _went_ after you."

"We buried him in the yard, salted and burned him. Bobby said he wasn't worth a pyre, not a Hunter, just another pervert. I didn't have to tell him about the Hunters that John made me…well, whored me out to, but I think he figured it out. He'd ask if I'd been forced to sleep with anyone else and I wouldn't answer, shame I guess. But whenever…one of them came by for something, he'd watch my face. He always watched to see how I'd act around the hunters that came by and somehow he just knew who they were from the way I acted around them. He saw the looks they gave me…like they wanted me again or something…He kept a list of who they were." Dean handed him a paper from the journal, a yellowed and worn one with Bobby's handwriting on it. On it were 10 names, and Sam knew them all; they'd worked with them since…he had joined up with Dean to hunt.

"Dean! We knew these guys. We've _hunted_ with them. How…" Sam said shocked, "If I'd known I'd…"

"Have killed them for it? Yeah, that's exactly why I didn't. I made Bobby promise not to tell you any of this either. He wanted to tell you, Sam, said you had the right to know. I knew what you'd do. Baby, they weren't worth it." Dean said nodding, Sam was vibrating in place again, damn it!

"But they…" Sam began but Dean covered his mouth wincing at Sam's look of concern.

"I remember very well what we did together, Sam, no need to rehash that part. Now let me finish, we're almost done here." Sam poured himself a drink and Dean drank his own now, too. "I ended up having serious withdrawals and spent close to three months in the panic room, detoxing. Bobby had to revive me a few times, almost died from it those times. Once I got better, not _cured_, but _better_, Bobby said I should call you but I figured you had a good life now…with _her_. I'd only drag you into my mess and back into hunting again. I couldn't do that to you; so I didn't call." Dean explained.

"Jess and I broke up after _three_ months! _You should have called me!_ You should have called me." Sam said angrily, hurt by this. Dean saw how deeply this had hurt Sam so he let him go to leave if he wanted to. Sam was right, he should have called him.

"It's okay, Sam, I understand if you want to leave now. Should have called you." Dean looked down into his empty cup afraid to look up now and see Sam gone.

"Not leaving! Said that already, _Jerk_. Leaving may _not _be an option but shaking sense into you certainly _is._" Sam punched his arm now, grumbling, _"Should have told me!"_

Dean shrugged and smiled, "Yeah, I should have, _sorry_, baby!"

"Fine, I'm fine. Go on." Sam said.

5 syllables. _Crap,_ Sam was _really_ pissed still.

"_Go on."_ Sam urged tightly, temper held in check, not mad at Dean. Well maybe a _little,_ he should have called him. Not as much now though. He was worried about Dean now. He wanted to kill those others; they had _hurt_ Dean! He'd have to find them later and _discuss_ the dangers of messing with his lover, Dean, they were going to _know_ his pain if Sam had his way. Sam smiled coldly and lazily now; A cat awaiting it prey. _"Continue."_ Sam repeated very calmly, not vibrating much at all now.

3 syllables. But one word.

Sam was going to _kill_ someone! Dean was suddenly wishing he'd just vibrate in place again; Sam was _scary_ this way!

"Um, not much left now. We can stop. We're good here." Dean said nervously licking a lip, afraid to go on now. He didn't want to push Sam from sociopath and into psychotic.

"Dean…" Sam said as he fixed Dean with the 'look', the '_tell me now!_" look. His voice was so calm and cool now.

"I read the journal after that, Sam." Dean _really_ didn't want to finish this now.

"_D._" Sam spat, eyes glowing with contained rage now.

One letter. _Fuck me_! Well, at least Sam wasn't psychotic …_yet_. He opened the journal and let Sam read it for himself.

"_He killed Mom_!" Sam fairly shouted and bolted for the door. Dean ran after him leaving a $50 on the table.

"Sam, now _Sam!_" Dean urged, Sam just growled in fury now and vibrated with murderous energy now. "_Sam_?" Dean tried to calm him down. Sam very carefully said nothing and stood very still but Dean knew this was _not_ a good sign. This was _not_ Sam being _calm_, this was Sam being '_Serial Killer' , 'When shall I gut you, now or later?'_ Sam. _So beyond psychotic he forgot to collect $200 at 'Go' ten damn turns ago!_ "You said you'd let me finish, Sam." Dean figured stalling may help his brother calm down a bit. Sam gave a long suffering sigh, a tight '_almost_' smile and hand motion to continue. Dean cringed again, no syllables, no letters, no words even, not even a tight regular smile. No, Sam was _still_ at killing levels, _crap!_

Dean moaned softly and cried a little. Bobby could have done it. He could have calmed Sam down with a word or a command by now. But Bobby was gone, _burned_ up. And Sam was…well, so beyond _'Serial Killer'_ pissed and into '_there's no name for it'_ pissed. "I _missed_ you so I went to see you…_eventually_, figured you'd be married by then, happy. Imagine my surprise walking in on some guy fucking you into a table. Well, I waited until you were done and he left. Then you tackled me to the floor and you asked me what I was doing there."

"Wanted to _kiss_ you." Sam said softly, edging back to psychotic, _better_, not _great_, but _better_.

5 syllables, better than none at all.

"I wanted you to kiss me, too, _Sammy!_ Then take me over the table like he had just done to you." Dean sighed now. "But we didn't and here we are. The truth is, I said Dad was missing because, well, it was easier than saying, "_I love you so much it hurts and I miss you, and I needed to be a chick for five minutes and let your arms hold me and erase the pain of almost two years of the living Hell I had just been though!_" Dean chuckled, "Then we spent all these years afterward just ignoring the 'Elephant in the Room' that was slowly getting bigger, having more elephants and slowly pushing us _further and further apart! Damn it, Sam! We can't keep doing this._" Dean forced Sam to look at him now and growled, "Samuel Winchester, I want to marry you, we're not related so we can now. I don't care how psychotic you are right now or that it should scare me which it doesn't; I have to admit that '_psychotic'_ Sam is quite _sexy_ actually."

"You mean that? You'd _marry_ me? But how do we prove…" Sam shook his head now.

"I got the adoption papers in my bag, have since we left Bobby's. I can prove we're not related if I have to." Dean admitted.

"Really?"Sam said, pushing Dean into a wall, working their pants open, revealing them both so hard it was scary. "You like '_psychotic_' me?"

"Fuck _yeah_!" Dean said happily admitting he found Sam sexy this way.

Dean's pants were soon off now, Sam's nearly there. Dean felt cool liquid on his hole and knew what Sam wanted, what they both needed right now. "_Not_ your brother, _never_ was related to you, baby! Loved you for _so_ long. Love you, Sammy! _Marry_ me? Take me _now_!" Dean pleaded and relaxed his anal muscle with ease, still so stretched from before.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Sam said and thrust in hard, going deep on his first thrust and fucking Dean hard and fast now, desperate and urgent, kissing and sucking on Dean's neck and back now. Dean's head was back and he moaned louder now, arching gracefully. Sam growled and took him rougher now. "_Fuck_, Dean! _Should have!_ _Should have told me,_ let me _in!_ Said _screw_ Jessica, _and the others!"_ They were both close now, both crying hard as they fucked each other, anger and regret dissolving with every tear. "Would have _saved_ you, _killed him for you,_ _Needed_ you, _loved_ you, _missed_ you so much! Could have…Damn so close…baby, so _close_…need more _time!_" Sam moaned.

Dean was so blissed out and turned on for words right now. His brain had ceased to function as Sam's hands grasped his hips and hair, so close to pain but so full of pleasure, too. His lips and teeth marked up Dean's body with big red ownership marks, and bruises with some fingerprints. "Would have been with you, had that place of our _own_, the jobs, we could have both _done_ it, I could have went to school, you, too, baby! No hunting, just us! _I'd have been your lover, your husband, all yours, Dean!"_ They came crying and shouting now, clinging to each other tightly. Sam collapsed as he cried. Dean caught him Their pain, their secrets being cried out against each other now. "_Never_ would've cared, you weren't a whore, _not_ your fault, baby! I would have still loved you, Dean. Just wanted you, baby, would've taken you anyway I could get you. I want to marry you as soon as possible, baby! We've waited too long as it is!"

"Claim me _again_, Sammy, claim me _right_ now. _Make me yours again! Please right now!"_ Dean begged and they quickly shuffle walked to the backseat of Chuck's car, Chuck already having fled moments before when another Winchester porn vision had hit his brain and he quickly repressed that sneaky bastard _really _deep! Then drank three gallons of mind bleach!

They kissed and touched, stroking Sam hard again, then Dean went on all fours and Sam thrust in, starting slow but ending up fast, unable to help the urgent need to be joined now. "Sam, so good…feel so…love you, _yes! …there!_" Dean moaned and cried out as Sam found his spot again and angled so he would hit it every time. Not they were lost in it, their pain and secrets, everything! They moaned and cried out in pleasure and all the things that had been driving them apart over the years, being drawn back together again, no longer apart anymore.

They both gave keening cries and said, _"Mine!"_ as they came, Sam filling Dean's ass again and again, claiming Dean as his own. Dean fucked back onto Sam now, claiming him as his own as well with his own body and soul. Their claims now established, secured, and happily accepted by each one of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journal and their clothes were now unceremonially tossed on top of them now; both boys laughed as a blushing Chuck kicked their legs in and slammed the door, looking everywhere _but_ at them.

"Chuck! Don't be like _that!_ _Peek_, come on, it's a _natural_ act, bro!" Dean said laughing hard at the man's face.

"Is my ass _perkier_ than his?" Sam said breathlessly, laughing too hard to afford anything else but managing to turn his butt so Chuck could get a better look. Dean managed to do the same, both laughing so hard they were crying. Chuck threw an arm up and over his eyes and groaned loudly. "You'll still see us doing it, even _with_ your eyes covered, Chuck._ You know this!"_ Sam teased, both boys were laughing harder now, high-fiving each other and pointing, laughing still. They were soon falling back on the seat trying to breathe while still laughing, pulling on their jeans as they laughed. "If you could _see_ your face!" Sam choked out, "_Priceless!_"

Chuck pulled out now and mumbled, "Not enough mind bleach, _never_ enough mind bleach, need some _alcohol,_ some _drugs,_ too!"

"Aw, _Chuck,_ don't be _like_ that! You know we're _so_ much better than porn, ain't we the hottest studs you've _ever_ seen?" Dean teased, as well. They were _so_ much better than porn, he would have to tape them sometime to test this theory or use the webcam. That sounded fun, he wondered how'd they would look on tape! "If we did a porno, would you be our camera man?" Dean had to tease, he couldn't resist.

"I _hate_ you!" Chuck swore as the vision spooled through his brain again. He shoved it even deeper down in his brain now, and added _concrete_ on top, see it get out of _that_ now! Sam tapped Chuck's temple chuckling, "_Winchester_ Porn, _24/7,_ baby! We're the new greatest porn _ever!_" The vision spooled through him brain again. Chuck groaned again. "Fucking _fucking_ Winchesters! _Fuck me_! _Gah_! Can I borrow one of your knives, a really _really _long one, please?"

"Aw, Chuck, you know you _want_ to. We're too sexy for your head, Chuck." Sam teased now, laughing out loud again as Chuck blush deeper red and glared at them. He finally stopped the car and pointed, "_Get Out!" _They obeyed chuckling, "You know you _love_ us! We're so cuddly, _hold us?"_

Chuck moaned in despair as _more_ visions of their having sex again hit his brain, "_Bastards_!" He cried out.

"Told you, Chuck, we're in there _good_! Hey, tell us, is the new sex as _good_ as the last time we did it?" Sam laughed at Chuck's annoyed and shocked look. "Nothing could top our last sex, Sam, right, Chuck?" Dean asked, laughing hard again. "_Hate_ you!" Chuck moaned. "But you _love_ us." Sam said.

A hand shot out of the window and flipped them off.

"Now Chuck, _was that really necessary? _That _hurt_ our feelings!" Dean said, chuckling but got serious, "All kidding aside, man. Thanks. Thanks for being there for us before and for helping us out with this you had to get involved. Can we call you sometime, just to, well, not be so alone, I suppose?"

"Sure, Dean, I can do that. I'll call if I get any visions of the Leviathans, too. I'm glad you two worked it out. Could do without the porn visions but if I'm meant to help you and that's why I'm back, then I can do that, too. I know you guys were just messing with me before, don't worry about that." Chuck also grinned, "I'll rent a tux soon. It's going to be a nice Vegas wedding."

"Vegas, huh? Got a date there, sparky?" Dean asked. Chuck had foreseen their wedding, _awesome!_ "Suppose you foresaw you're best man, eh?"

"Yep, Next week, I think. Boy, you guys are in a hurry." Chuck smiled nodding, he'd seen that.

"Hey, Chuck, have you seen where he left our _car_?" Sam asked and Dean caught Chuck's eye and shook his head.

"Ask him, he'll tell you." Chuck said, smiling. "Be careful, boys. I'll pick you up next Friday for the wedding, we'll get another car for you then. Love you, boys."

Then he pulled off and drove, then turned around after a few miles as his Archangel Protector whispered through his head. Sighing he reluctantly agreed to the whispered commands.

xxxxxxxxx

He pulled in and saw their surprised expressions. Porn visions hit his brain again and he repressed the _hell_ out of them. "Can I stay with you? Until next weekend, that way you have a car to use? I could use the company, too, if you could?"

"We'd like that, Chuck. Pull up into those trees and cover it up. Go on in and get settled. We'll be in soon." Dean said and Chuck pulled up like he said.

He knew they needed a watcher now that Bobby was gone. That's why he was back, he knew this. So he'd stay, Winchester Porn or no Winchester Porn. If Heaven meant for him to help them, he would do it. He'd just find a way into talking them into letting him stay after the wedding, that had not been a ploy, he had actually been told to do that part. He would need more mind bleach and the 7 cases of alcohol in his trunk, _every_ last drop of it.

Xxxxxxxxx

The boys walked along. Both walked funny now. Dean more so than Sam, though.

"Still say we're better than porn." Sam said conversationally, patting Dean's ass, making him jump, and grinned proudly. "Yep, your ass is definitely perkier, Dean."

"You injured my ass, _you horse you_. Don't touch me, I'm injured here!" Dean teased back, pretending to complain but secretly liking this painful over-fucked feeling, "You could make it up to me." Dean leered down Sam's body now, eyes on his ass now as they stopped to talk. "Oh, and how could I do that?" Sam said softly caressing Dean's perky ass as he pulled him close against his body now.

"Let me over-fuck you, too, of course." Dean stated smiling, rubbing Sam's ass in small circles now with his fingertips.

"I'll consider it." Sam grinned but leaned in to kiss down Dean's neck a little, sucking on the skin a little, and felt Dean grab his ass harder now through his jeans. He would agree. He just wanted to tease Dean a little now. "By the way, what did you mean the '_car is broke'_?"

"Um…tell you later." Dean ducked the subject and pulled Sam into some trees, smiling seductively. "Let me fuck you like you did me and I _might_ answer that question. Wanna _stretch_ you and ride you _hard_ again, Sammy." Soon they were in deep and found some soft grass to lay on. They worked out of their clothes and Dean knelt before Sam and sucked him hard now, Sam moaning, "Fine." Then another even louder moan. "Still gonna _tell_ me where our car is later, Dean."

"Probably." Dean teased, standing now and pushing the man flat on his back and admired the view, "Damn Sammy, so _beautiful_, baby, so _fuckable!_" then he knelt down and lubed them both up. "Well, fuck me already then." Sam smiled and kissed him hard now, groins touching and rubbing, "Fuck me again, Dean." Sam begged and Dean thrust in, moaning at Sam's words and obeying them, and took him slowly then worked up to hard, making love to that ass he loved so much to touch, _his _only, no one else's. "_Mine!_" Dean growled. "_Yours._" Sam moaned in agreement and Dean kissed him again, his dick rubbing between their bodies as they kissed and Dean made love to the man again.

Two hours later, a loud "_Dean!_" was cried out for the tenth time.

At the same time, Chuck downed a half a bottle of whiskey with taking a breath…and prayed to pass out before they came again. Those damn Winchesters put a damn bunny to shame. Fucking _fucking _Winchesters! He also reflected one bottle was not enough. If they kept this up, he'd need at least 4, maybe 7 more. Sam came again and Chuck began looking for a knife long and narrow enough to do his own lobotomy now. Which part of his brain was that done to again?

Xxxxxxxxx

The car was indeed broke. Dean had crashed it into a parked car and totaled the front end beyond repair. Sam reflected that next fight they had, he was streaking out of the driveway! At least the car wouldn't be broke then.

"How'd you do that again, Dean?" Sam asked annoyed, but knowing the answer anyway.

"I _forget._" Dean teased, crawling between Sam's legs again and taking him into his mouth, lightly sucking the smooth skin there.

"This is not…fuck Dean, so _good!_" Sam thought if sucking dicks was an Olympic sport, Dean would take home all _three_ damn medals, such a _hot_ mouth! He moaned and writhed under that mouth now, incoherent and lost.

"What was _that,_ Sammy?" Dean teased, tonguing the tip for minute.

"I…ah, baby!...I forget." Sam said unable to recall what he was going to say before Dean started sucking him like his dick was his favorite popsicle. Dean was sucking him hard again, getting into it, moaning and making definite happy sounds, not likely to stop _any time_ soon really. Sam wasn't arguing the point; he loved what Dean was doing right now.

"Thought so." Dean said stopping long enough to speak then resuming the sucking again. Sam got wanton below him and Dean slipped two fingers into the man, making pleasure spiral through him now, taking him from wanton to porn star extraordinaire in no time.

Xxxxxxxxx

At the same time, Chuck started some internet searches for how to do a your own lobotomy..with a skewering knife or a power drill. He had both!

Overall, he would have to say that, _yes,_ those boys put porn to shame, especially Sam at this very moment. Sam came with a scream and loud moans of Dean's name and now he redoubled his efforts to do that lobotomy.

He'd run out of mind bleach.

And the whiskey _wasn't_ working.

And they were still _fucking!_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later on as they slept in the bed and Chuck slept in the other bedroom.

They heard him groan and a loud thud, and ran in to see what was wrong, finding Chuck on the floor in what looked like a seizure. 'Lucifer' laughed from the sidelines and they ignored the figment. They held the man's mouth open and kept him from biting or swallowing his tongue or thrashing around too much. Then they waited for him to stop and soon he did, breathing easily eventually. They picked him and moved him to their bed, put on sweats and tank tops, and slept on either side of him, hoping he'd be okay when he woke up.

The next morning he woke up between them, cuddled between them, worry lines creasing their faces in their sleep, hands on his shoulder and chest monitoring his heartbeat and making sure he was okay. He could tell this wasn't sexual. They had been worried about him so they had kept watch over him the rest of the night, protecting him with their lives if they had to.

Gabriel smiled in the corner, as they watched over his charge, his Prophet. Raphael's job had been given to him when the angel passed and he took his job _very_ seriously. He turned to see a glowing figure next to him now.

_"Father._" Gabriel said and bowed a little in respect.

"I am giving you two more charges, son." God said and smiled up at his favorite son. He loved that boy, so human but so angelic, _too._ He understood humans more than any angel had ever done and loved them just as much, he was almost too human at times, really.

"Oh, and who would they be?" Gabriel asked and sighed, he knew who they were now. He smiled at the prospect. He liked helping his old friends again.

"The Winchesters, of course. You and Chuck are all they got now, all they can rely on to help defeat the Leviathans." God said and Gabriel nodded.

"Father, no disrespect meant, but why didn't you kill the Leviathans when you had the chance? You had the power to, you know you still do." Gabriel asked, and God nodded, eyes on the boys.

"It wasn't my job. It was theirs. The Winchesters. It's what they were created for. When I came into being, they did, too. No one knows who created their souls, not even me. They were made the way they were from the beginning of it all, before I was even here. They alone have the power to kill the Leviathans, they just don't know it. I don't know what that power is either or I'd tell you and them. I just know they are destined to save the world and kill them. Don't worry, son, it won't end in their death again, never again. It won't be easy but then again, when is it ever easy for them?" God began to walk away, "Watch over them the way you watch over Chuck. They're going to need it. Keep them safe and alive for me, okay, Son?"

"Yes, Father, I can do that." Gabriel said, uncertain exactly how he'd do this but he'd try his best. "Um, if I die doing this, will you bring me back again, _please!"_

"Yes, I will but that won't be necessary. This will kill none of you, the Prophet included. It will just be hard but worth it in the end." God smiled hugging his son goodbye. He smiled. "I'm with you on this, Gabriel, as those boys say, I got your back."

Then God appeared beside the bed and kissed them all on the forehead, giving them his divine Godly protection and feeling it expand through their sleeping forms now. He also touched Sam's mind and healed it, healing his soul and removing the Hell memories from him. He felt the man coming together again, not broken anymore. He went over to Dean and did the same, healing his pain from the past memories of the abuse and pain. He felt the man becoming whole again.

Then he returned to Chuck, waking him up briefly.

"God?" Chuck said softly, in disbelief, eyes wide.

God handed him a box and said, "Give this to them at the wedding. A gift from me. Let them open it then, not a moment before, got it?"

"Yes, sir, I mean Lord, I mean…God." Chuck stuttered and God touched his cheek.

"You're doing fine, Chuck, I knew you would. It's why I sent you to them in the first place. I am sorry about the porn visions though but I can't fix that part. It's all part of the Prophet thing. Try writing them down as soon as you have them, it should ease them quicker. No more drinking, Chuck, I mean it!" God ordered and Chuck nodded gulping.

Then God vanished and Chuck sighed, he was bushed so he went to go back to sleep.

"You okay? Chuck?" Dean asked, sleepily but sitting up to check on the man as he stirred. Sam sat up, too. They were both worried. "I'm better, it was just a vision. I'll tell you later. Let's get some more sleep." Chuck reassured them.

"You want us go to the other room? You can have the bed." Sam said going to get up. Chuck shook his head and pulled them back down.

"No, I feel safer with you two where you are. Just lay down okay, I'm okay with this. I'm still freaked from my vision and can use the comfort. Just keep it platonic, okay?" Chuck asked. The vision had been bad and he was shaking as it spooled through his brain. "Get me some paper, okay?"

Dean got up and grabbed a notepad and Chuck rushed to write the vision down. He felt it would be gone now. He handed both back to Dean and lay back down, exhausted with relief now.

The boys read the vision and looked afraid, too. They couldn't sleep after reading what Chuck had seen, and went back to lay by Chuck, grabbing knives to feel safer and went back to touching him the way they had been to make sure he was safe, swearing to kill anything that went after him.

Which is what the vision was about.

They weren't going to let that happen.

In the corner, Gabriel reviewed the vision, too. He grinned evilly and sighed. He wouldn't let that happen _either_.

He was the guys' Protector, after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a small ceremony and only Chuck was there.

They wished Bobby had been here, too. He would have liked to give Sam away to the groom.

They opened the box God had given Chuck and found rings, gold wedding bands with Enochian inside them. They put them on and felt power enter them, igniting something inside them they hadn't felt before. Power, their internal power the Leviathans had tried to keep them from finding. Now they could kill them, once they _knew_ what it was. The wedding rings God had given them shined with perceptible power now then returned to shiny gold once more.

They thanked God for the gift and Chuck.

They had a brief honeymoon and got another car.

Gabriel watched over them the whole time and smiled happily for them. Even when Dean and Sam spent most of the time in their room, fucking. Chuck spent most of it in the second bedroom of the suite with earplugs and a pad of paper and a laptop, typing up every Winchester Porn vision and feeling better for doing it. He considered submitting it to some porn book place, he'd make a fortune from it! He knew he wouldn't but it was tempting.

He also did not drink anymore. As ordered.

Now he just worried about his vision and the Leviathans trying to kill him.

Dick knew who he was and what he was capable of. He knew about the visions and feared the power of those visions helping the boys kill him and the others like him. Chuck didn't care _how_ he knew, he just wanted to prevent the visions from happening.

Gabriel watched this and smiled.

The Leviathans were _wise_ to be afraid of those boys and Chuck.

They were _unwise_ not be aware of Gabriel. At least the two leviathans going after the sleeping couple and their friend in their beds right now.

Gabriel fried those bastards to nothing but dark ash which he burned up with his Archangel fire until there was nothing left. Then he posted watch again to see any more were _stupid_ enough to go after his charges while they were sleeping.

No one got his charges.

_No one_.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	2. May Gabriel Protect Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Boys are married now, and become Fey, get powers. Surprising powers. Chuck's vision puts them on a collision course with other Hunters, one's with a big secret, too. Not to mention, some surprise guest show up and stick around.

When it comes to fighting Leviathans, it's the more the merrier!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys figured out their powers, well, one of them, on accident. A normal hunt. A nest was in their area and they went to fight it. Chuck got the vision and told them where to go. So they went to check it out.

"Chuck, it's not safe. You should stay here." Dean said as Chuck went to go with them. Sam was in agreement. Chuck was _not_ safe anywhere _near_ a nest.

"I'm going. Not staying here so some Leviathan can get me. Fuck that!" Chuck said and he glared. Then sighed. "I'll wait in the car. Please let me come with you?"

Even Gabriel saw nothing was going to keep Chuck from going with them. If he did, it would let Gabriel protect all of them that way. If they took him, that was.

Half an hour later, they agreed to let him go, with a promise for him to _stay in the car_. Neither liked it but it was the best they would get. He'd just follow them otherwise; they just knew it, little weasel! Chuck smiled smugly but they just shook their heads at him. "If _anything_ happens to us, you drive out of there like a bat out of Hell, I _mean_ it!" Dean ordered, "_Don't _let them get you."

"I won't. You be careful, too." Chuck said worried for them.

"Always. It sounds like a small one. We might get lucky this time." Sam reassured the man and got in the car; Chuck got in the back. Soon they were at the barn. Less than a _mile_ away.

Too _damn_ close to them, in their opinions.

"_Stay_ here." Dean ordered and Chuck nodded. He wasn't going in there, _no way in Hell!_

The two boys went in, machetes at the ready, and he worried.

Gabriel followed them psychically to see if they needed him. He'd help if needed. He stayed by the door in case any got out, to stop them from getting to Chuck. Also he did it just because they were _vampires _and evil, so they _couldn't_ live. Gabriel was a fairly _simple_ thinker really.

Protect Chuck. Protect the Winchesters.

His _only _mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

There were only six vamps, a start of a nest. They'd caught it before it got a chance to recruit any one. No victims to rescue yet. Good.

They fought them well but one or two got through. And tried to ambush them. He and Sam got pinned but a funny thing happened as their machetes went flying from their hands. They pressed their hands to the vampires' chests to push them off and suddenly their hands were on fire! Then they watched the vamps turn to ash at their touch, coating them with it as they vaporized.

Then they saw him.

_Gabriel._

Watching them _worriedly_ from the doorway, his sword drawn to help.

They stood and ran at him, hugging him hard, coating him with ash but neither of them cared. They were so _glad_ to see him alive now.

"I'll explain _later_. I'll be with you, I'm _alway_s with you. Meet you at the cabin." Gabriel said smiling and vanished. They went out and looked at Chuck, who smiled awkwardly.

"Gabriel's your Archangel Protector, _isn't_ he?" Dean asked grinning. He _had_ to be.

"Yes, _yours_, too." Chuck admitted, "God gave him to you a while ago, _before _the Wedding."

"_Wait_, we have an Archangel Protector, like you do. As in '_harm my prophet, you get erased'_ protector?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yes_, just_ like me." Chuck said smiling. "He wanted the job. He loves you guys."

"We like him, too." Dean said and hurried to the cabin to meet Gabriel.

Soon they were there and parked, hiding the car. They scanned the perimeter and then headed up to the door. Which Gabriel opened for them, smiling widely at them. They hugged him again and they went to sit down.

"So Chuck says you are our Protector. Is that true?" Sam asked, sipping his soda.

"Yes, you are my charges, too." Gabriel said, liking being able to talk to them this way again.

"That fire thing, what was _that_?" Dean asked. It felt like a new power or something. When did they get powers? _Weird._

"Pheonix Flames. You are Pheonixes now. You also have Pheonix Armor, can scent and smell demons, faster healing, and well, your fire can kill anything, even Angels, _even Leviathans_." Gabriel admitted, "If you have a weapon, the fire forms a sword for you, Pheonix swords." He looked at Dean and added. "You should have Fey powers coming in, too, Dean. God activated them last week, said they would be showing soon. Dean's is a power, probably from joining with you as his mate. The Pheonix thing was a dormant part of your DNA, Sam. Probably linked to Finch somehow, through a relative or something."

"Or something." A voice came from the door and they turned, smiling.

"Dante! Cuz!" Sam fairly shouted and ran to hug the man. Dean followed suit. "What…how did you _find_ us? He's our _cousin_, on Sam's mother's side." He explained to Gabriel. "Well, that explains the Pheonix Powers then." Gabriel said nodded, his father had seen this coming apparently.

"Bobby sent me a letter, before he died. Asking me to help you. So I came, Clara's unpacking the car." He grinned and hugged the Angel now. "Hi, Gabriel."

"What's up, fire man?" Gabriel smirked and smiled as a girl with snow blonde hair hugged him, "Hi, Clara. How's my favorite Ice girl?"

"Good, had trouble getting here. Guess some Leviathans figured out we were coming." She sighed, "But we killed them and got here without a tail. Don't worry."

"Wait, Leviathans went after you?" Dean asked worried.

"Yep, got black ooze under my nails, nasty little bastards, _aren't _they?!" Dante said and looked at them consideringly. "So, you two are like _me_ now, eh? Well, that surprises me. Usually shows up at birth. Oh, well, late set Pheonix powers and all aside, it is _so_ good to see you guys again. I was _worried_. Sorry about Bobby, wanted to be there but didn't know how to find you until I got the letter. I was on a hunt or two, wasn't near my mail drop for a few months." Dante looked sad now. "Gonna miss the old man." Clara looked sad too, but headed to the kitchen for a soda for them now. "So, Cuzes, _what's_ the plan?"

"Well, Chuck had vision of Leviathans going after him. Guess Dick figured out Chuck has visions, or that he's a prophet; either way, he's a threat. So he wants to take him out. We're _trying_ to stop that." Dean explained, and motioned to the left. "There's a couple rooms down there, you can use those if you need them. Chuck here has one next to us."

"Thanks, we'll put this up and get some supper going. Been traveling straight through _for almost a 1,000 miles now! Exhausted_ and starving doesn't even _remotely_ cover how we feel. Sorry it took so long." Dante looked like he meant it. "You _okay_, Sam? He mentioned the _wall_ thing."

"I'm good. Got some news though." Sam looked at Dean and nodded.

"What?" Dante asked, and Clara joined them.

"We got married." Sam said showing him the rings. "He's really _adopted._ He's Fey, not human. So we can marry. Just got that way last weekend."

"_Congratulations,_ guys! You _always _did have an off scent, Dean, couldn't figure out _why_. Now I _know_." Dante said and headed to their rooms, shouting back. "We'll have supper in an hour for all of us. Give us a minute to unpack."

An hour later they sat down to a meal and Gabriel stood watch, putting up a field around the place, hiding them from radar in case the Leviathans got too close to their hiding place.

"So, where'd the attack take place, Chuck?" Sam asked and Chuck considered it.

"Some old house. Detroit, I think. Here in a few days." Chuck said and they nodded. A Hunt would probably get them there. Or _Dick._ _Yeah, Dick being there would sure as Hell get them there really damn quick!_

"They're _everywhere_. The Leviathans." Dante said worried. "I can _smell _them you know_. Like rancid motor oil and sulfur mixed, fuckers stink!_ Everywhere I went, I smelled them. Couldn't figure out what I was smelling for a bit, but killed them when I did. Been hunting them down now for a couple months now straight. _Any_ hint of where they are, I _find_ them, _kill _them. They burn fast, Ice up quick, too. Didn't know Dick Roman had anything to do with them until Bobby told me in his letter, though."

"So you've been _hunting _them? We're _really_ able to really kill them now?" Sam had to ask.

"Yeah. Like we can." Clara said and smiled, drooping already.

"So they smell like _rancid_ motor oil and _sulfur_? We'll have to remember that scent." Dean said and knew they would be able to. "Go to bed, guys. You look beat."

They nodded and stood up. "See you in the morning." Dante said and they headed into their rooms.

"You missed them coming, Chuck, you're _slipping_." Dean teased and they laughed.

"No, guess we were meant to be surprised." Chuck said yawning. "Going to bed, see you later, guys."

"Wait, you okay? Need to sleep with us or will you be okay?" Dean worried, he had fallen out of bed before, seized up with a vision.

"Yeah, if you hear a thump, come get me. Otherwise, I _need _my own bed." Chuck said and they reluctantly agreed, vowing to keep an ear out for him tonight. "Thanks for the concern though. Love you, guys, too." With that, he went to his room and shut the door.

This left them alone with Gabriel, who looked like he was going somewhere, too. "I need to check the perimeter and go stealthy again. Just remember, even if you can't see me, I'll _still_ be here. It's just easier to watch you guys invisible than in whole form." He went to stand now, too. Heading to the door. With one last backward look, he vanished on the spot.

Leaving them entirely alone now.

So they headed to their own room to rest and smiled as they planned on some _other_ much more interesting activities first.

Like making Sam _moan _his name again, the way Dean liked him to _best_.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They undressed as soon as the door shut behind them, kissing their way back to the bed. Ash covered clothes were tossed aside and bodies brushed now, seeking more contact. Dean sucked Sam until he came moaning his name and this made Dean smile as he entered Sam again and they began to glow, they saw the glow but still made love anyway, too _lost_ in each other to worry about it right now.

They went rougher now and soon came almost shouting, pleasure filling them to brim and spilling over them more and more. They glowed even brighter now as Sam took Dean as well, sending him spirally again into the pleasure that was _Sam_, the love that was in his eyes as he came moaning _Dean'_s name, and Dean came moaning _his_, unable to stop until they were sated and spent, laying in each other's arms and trying to breathe normally again.

They glowed now and Dean looked different. Like all his rough edges had smoothed out. His skin shimmered a little and he glowed like a star. His eyes once so _gree_n were now closer to glowing _emeralds_ catching light. His skin was softer and he no longer _felt _human. Sam looked the same way, smoothed out, glowing, shimmering with light. His hazel eyes were now a kaleidoscope of greens and blues constantly moving through each other now.

"You are _Immortal _now. Both of you. You, Dean, are pure _Fey_ now; you have fey powers now. _Magic _and such. Sam shares you immortality. _Nothing_ can Kill you now, _either _of you. You will heal _much _faster now." Gabriel said from the foot of their bed, surprising them.

"What Fey powers?" Dean asked and Gabriel explained.

"Well_, Illusions_, _mind_ stuff, _manipulating _others emotions and thoughts, _power bolts_, _healing others_, you can kill with _power_, _Faery Fire_. Like our _Angel Fire_." Gabriel explained, "You _are Immortals_, Sam is _Fey_ now, too, like _you_. No longer human. Once the Fey stuff came online, your sex _bonded _you two _together _tonight."

"Wow." Sam said, "No wonder Dick wanted us dead. He didn't want us coming into these powers. I _wouldn't _have if I'd been him."

"So, I'm _not _human now. I'm _Fey _and so is _Sammy_?" Dean had to clarify. One bout of sex and all of a sudden he wasn't human anymore, that was _weird_.

"Yes, your powers were awoken last week but they didn't come online until your Pheonix powers did. This was your first sex since they came online. They read it as bonding and _voila! You two are Fey! Now _you stand a chance at defeating him." Gabriel went on to explain.

"So we have Fey Powers _and_ Pheonix powers?" Dena asked confused.

"No_, you_ have both kinds of powers to use, Dean. Sam _just _has the _Pheonix _ones. You both do have _super_-strength now though, _both_ fey and Pheonix carry that benefit." Gabriel said and they went quiet, absorbing the change now.

"We can live with that." Sam said and they cuddled again, kissing softly. Gabriel left them to it and went to check on Chuck, who was sleeping like a baby. Soon they were fucking again and this time they nearly screamed as they came each time, and no one heard a thing. Everyone was too _exhausted_ to hear them.

Their sex flashed through Chuck's head again but he ignored it, choosing to stay asleep and pretended it was part of his dreams. Gabriel watched over them and protected his charges now.

_No one_ got to hurt his _charges_ and lived. _No one!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Close to a week later they got reports of Hunters dying near Detroit, via a vision from Chuck…_again_.

This time they weren't taking chances. Dante and Gabriel stayed on Chuck, doing the protector thing he did.

The boys and Clara went after the Leviathan possessed people that Chuck had seen in his vision. The ones that _almost_ killed him. Chuck had done sketches of them for the boys and Clara. Dante and Gabriel got Chuck as far from where he almost got killed at in the vision as they could. Anywhere but _there_ was the idea here. Dante peeled out with the Angel and Chuck, _promising _to keep them _safe._

The boys headed to Detroit and were thankful for their new powers, not to mention the Fey ones. They'd need them _all_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Detroit, was, well, _exactly _how it was before. _Cold, wet, and rainy_. But without the national disaster going on outside like before. _No_ Death to talk to. _Thank goodness_. Except _now_ they had to find these Leviathans and kill them. And _hoped _they hadn't switched bodies by now.

"Can you sense them, Dean?" Sam asked, wondering if that was a Fey thing.

"Nah, but Dante says they smelled bad. Rancid motor oil and sulfur. Remember? So we just introduce ourselves and sniff. Someone has to stink sometime. We find the stink, we find out Leviathans." Dean said and smiled, "We'll just follow our noses, or the descriptions. Bet there's more than three here. Bastards are like _roach_es, they multiply _quick_."

"Well, let's find that old house, he gave us the address." Sam responded and they looked for it. Sure enough they found it minutes later and called Chuck. When he answered, Sam asked, "We found it. It's empty. Should we wait for them?"

"Yeah, they should be there soon. A few minutes now, just wait. Wish I could help more. No more visions so far, I got vision bupkis, sorry." Chuck said sadly.

"So we kill these and save the Hunters?" Dean asked, God sent the vision, did it come with _instructions?_ It would be _nice._

"Yes, you _were_ supposed to save me, they _were _supposed to kill me there but now I'm not, and the Hunters still will be, which _means _your mission is still _on_." Chuck said nervously.

"Hope Dick _shows_; we got some _surprises_ for his ass!" Dean growled and they sat down to wait.

Soon after the three Hunters arrived. They were uncertain about the boys and Clara until they heard who they were and they listened then.

So, what's the plan?" Johnny Parker said.

"_One,_ keep you _alive_ and that means no matter how _weird_ it gets, _don't _freak out and by _no_ means get the idea to _kill _us. _Two_, our vision person said the Leviathans are coming for _you_ and fuck if we're going to _let _them get you but we could use your _help_." Dean said.

"Um, define _weird_. What weird stuff?" Don something said and Sam rolled his eyes, whispering to Dean mentally now, 'What do we _say_? '_Hey, we have superpowers, trust us?_' Dean shook his head thinking.

"We do _stuff;_ stuff that _kills_ them." Dean admitted and shrugged.

"Such _as_?" Leroy Denton said, a black man about thirty something. _Tough_ bastard. They could tell already.

"Not sure if we should say. You'd blab and we'd be hunted. We're trying to avoid that." Dean said and sighed.

"Just _tell _us, _fuck it_! We need to know how to help you. We could care _less_ if you have _powers!_ Are you _aware _of how many of us are _left?_ Less than _twenty_, maybe _less _by now. Fuckers are hunting _us!_ There were fifty or so, now we're less. They're _afraid_ of us. So they _Hunt_ us, they _laughed _when they killed our friends before. Seems the only one surviving are the ones like you guys and Dante. And _us._" Johnny laughed at his look, "Yeah, we have powers, _too."_

"Oh, really?" Sam was surprised.

"Yep, I can do mind shit, kill with thoughts." Johnny admitted. "Leroy, he's pyrokinetic, not like the Pheonix but close, he burns _blue_. Don there, he does barriers and controls shit, he kept the last one from reforming, burned it up at a cellular level. _So_, that's _our_ show and tell, what's _yours?_"

"Pheonix, like Dante." Sam said, and Dean added, "Fey stuff and Pheonix powers."

"Good, we'll need those." Leroy said and eyed the street. "We got company."

They all looked now. Watching the approaching Leviathans, and watching as other Leviathans joined them now.

"Not to mother hen anyone, but if we survive this, where is your home base?" Sam asked curious, hand burning now. Dean burned a bright white, all over, like a lighted flare. Faery Fire covering him, So Sam followed suit and let the Pheonix fire cover him, too, forming the Pheonix armor. Leroy burned blue, bright blue, covered with fire as well. Johnny's eyes glowed, power coming off him in waves now. Don just stood there looking normal but they all knew better. He didn't feel normal.

He felt dangerous. Especially dangerous.

"No, been running on fumes for weeks. Mostly motels." Johnny said.

"Come stay with us then, we got an Angel with us, Dante and Clara, too. You all are welcome." Dean said, "You can't keep running, they'll get you easier that way. Chase you down and tire you out. Catch you when you're too worn out to go one anymore."

"Might take you up on that." Leroy said and saw another two Leviathans join them now. Swearing he burned brighter. "I say we take the fight to them."

"Me, too." Dean said. Sam nodded. So did the others.

Now they headed to the street and the battle began then. Afterward, everyone agreed it was a spectacular battle. And that they were going to need a bigger cabin.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

There were six Leviathans.

Everyone got a target. Sadly, Dick wasn't there but they could find out for sure. Dean was going to do that himself. He wrapped his Faery Fire around his prey but held it off its skin.

"Where is Dick Roman? Is he here?" Dean demanded angrily.

The thing fought him but couldn't shake him off. Dean let some fire touch him and it burned him, making him scream. "Is Dick in town here?" He asked again, No answer. Burned the thing worse. Eventually it screamed he wasn't there and Dean believed him but found out he was looking for Chuck because of his visions. Like he didn't already know that part. Dean thought sarcastically as he let the fire go into the thing and it turned to paper ash, vanishing instantly now. Some pieces floating away like paper burning on a fire, lightly vanishing in red burning paths.

Sam's turned to ash as he grabbed its throat and tore its head off with ease, its remains a small pile on the ground, unable to reform when they weren't oozing apparently.

Clara's turned to ice shavings and melted in the heat of the boys' fires. Not reforming again.

Leroy's screamed as the blue fire ate it and it fell to the ground, turning to paper thin ash now, floating away and dissolving.

Johnny's exploded and became thick crust, flaking away now, like burnt cheese on a grill.

Don's screamed as he touched it and pulled its particles apart, and didn't allow them to reform. It died slowly and they watched as each particle became paper thin and just fell to the ground. The boy turned them to ash, just in case.

Afterward they headed back into the house and rested.

"So, about the offer?" Sam asked, "You interested? We're lovers and get noisy sometimes, but it's safe and secluded, you're welcome to stay." He blushed as they looked at him and Dean now. "Not related, he's adopted. Fey. I was human, guess I'm part Pheonix and Fey now that we mated and did the Fey bonding thing. We got married, it's all legal, of course."

"Oh, just surprised. Thought you were brothers." Johnny said shrugging, "Wouldn't be the first incestuous couple I met." He gave them a thoughtful look, "Heard your Dad disappeared on you."

"Yeah. Figured a creature got him. Had to keep Sam safe so I couldn't chase after it." Dean said, internally they smiled happily. John was buried in Bobby's backyard, they would never miss that son of a bitch!

"Yeah." Johnny said then added, "Not to speak ill of the dead, but your Dad, he was a son of a bitch. He passed you around like bad luggage, Dean." He looked Dean in the eye. "Yeah, we know. Don't care who got him, just that you got away from him. We all were going to hunt him down and help you but he just up and disappeared. Then we heard you were hunting alone, then with Sam. So we figured good riddance."

Leroy hugged him and so did the others. "No one on the list is alive anymore." Leroy said coldly and chuckled at their surprised look, "Bobby gave us all a copy, put a Hunter's hit out on them." He nodded too. "I'll stay, too.

"I'll stay, too." Don said and kept his eyes on the window, looking to see if anymore showed up at the last minute. Just in case.

A Hunter's Hit is when you get your name sent out for something bad, like serial killing innocents …or pedophilia, or abusing and raping your 'son', passing him around like Halloween candy, or partaking of said son, via the abusing bastard's permission. It meant your _instant _death at the other Hunter's hands. "He didn't specify why the Hit was needed, just put it out. We did the math. Got _you_. You boys were the only things that old man would kill so ruthlessly for, _only _you two. He didn't agree with the Hunter's Hit idea but when he put one out, we knew he'd do it if someone hurt one of you enough. Don't worry, he and them won't be missed at all. We're really sorry we didn't help you more, we didn't know. He kept you away from us good Hunters. Think he knew we'd kill him if we found out." Leroy spat. "His name wasn't on Bobby's list. He kill him?"

"Yeah, buried him out back of his house. Didn't deserve a pyre." Dean said coldly. Sam took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Good, one last son of a bitch to deal with." Don looked sad now. "He hurt you, Sam?" They all looked at him worried.

"No, Dean protected me." Sam said proudly, making Dean blush a little. "He made him back off then I went off to school. If I'd have known he was hurting Dean, I'd have helped him."

"You weren't safe around him, Sammy. He'd have hurt you, too. Better _me_ than _you_!" Dean said, letting Sam hug him and rub his back in circles, soothing him some. He was glad John was gone, so _very_ glad.

The others nodded. They were brothers and had families once, too. They'd have done the same for their loved ones. Been hurt as much as necessary to protect them. Better them than those they loved. It was a good rule. Love dictated that rule entirely.

Soon they called Dante and told them what was going on. Gabriel was called and introduced to the others. Then he headed back to Chuck and them. They all set up watch and took turns napping. And the next morning they all headed to their cabin where sleeping bags, chairs and couches awaited them to live on now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly, they had cots set up for the others already. Said they'd borrowed them. Gabriel gave them a look and they smiled. Not borrowed, created magically. Which led to another issue.

Gabriel.

And his role in their lives now.

They explained this as well and the others were glad they all were so well protected. They also liked Chuck immediately and wanted to hear his story. So they lit a fire in the fire place and talked while Gabriel and the boys took watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chuck had just told his story and they just looked at him. In awe.

"So you are a Prophet?" Leroy said reverently, "Of the _Lord?"_

"Yep." Chuck said, sipping his soda.

There was no alcohol in the house. Dean was on the wagon. Sam had got him to quit. So the others sipped soda now, too.

"Gabriel is an Archangel." Don said. He didn't _act_ Angelic. "He doesn't seem…_Angelic_." He thought about it, "He feels like…something else. Something god-like."

"Trickster." Chuck admitted, "He's an Archangel with Trickster god powers. He's an old friend of theirs, helped them with the last Apocalypse. Died during it saving them. Now he's back to help them and me again. He's a good guy. Not very reverent but powerful though. Good at his job. Very loyal, he'd kill for them boys."

"Wow, that is loyalty."Johhny said nervously, no one better fuck with them boys, that angel would prove just how unangelic he _really_ was! "You do have some power here in this cabin."

"Did I hear you say power, Johnny?" Came a teasing voice. They looked up to see Dante and Clara approaching. They joined them for supper by the fire after getting themselves a plate. They had added their food stuff to the stuff in the house, so now most of the cupboards were pretty well stocked.

"Dante, glad to see you're okay. You're right up there with them boys and this guy on that Roman guy's killing list. He's afraid of you guys more than anyone else, that's for sure." Leroy said and Dante shrugged.

"I am the Pheonix. He knows I'll kill him if I find him. I'm one of the only beings in creation that can really, besides Gabriel and the boys, some of you guys, too." Dante admitted pulling Clara closer to the fire, sharing his blanket with her, cuddling her for warmth. She ran cold while he ran hot. Both were immortal beings now, and he was betting Dick knew it, too. Nosy fucker! "I hate to ask but how many of us are there left, Hunters I mean."

"There were about fifty, we were keeping in touch, mixing the normal with us freakier ones. But they got wise to that and started wiping out the normal ones and the ones with weaker powers. Now we're about twenty now. Not many left. He's hunting us, Dante." Leroy said sadly. "Only two or three humans left and we got them in deep hiding, like we are, too. We should bring them here or something."

"No need, they got Archangel Protectors now. Father said so just now, he said not to worry. He won't let the normal ones die out, or you gifted ones. That's what he called you. Not freaks. He gave you your gifts for this purpose. To fight them. The greater Evil ones. The ones the others couldn't and live. You're not freaks, you were blessed by God." Gabriel paused and seemed to be listening now. They all knew to who and waited. "He says for you to stay here with us. We are to work with you. He's got other Angels going out to help the rest. He says no more Hunters can die. Hunters can't be gone or the Leviathans will win. Evil will win. He created Hunters to fight Evil on Earth, he will save the ones that are left and create some more soon."

A knock came to the door and they went to open it. And nearly fainted.

Bobby, Rufus, and Cas stood in the doorway.

Whole and alive, or alive as Angels got.

Bobby got hugged, Rufus's hand was shook… and Cas got punched… three times; Gabriel got one in, too.

Then he got hugged and forgiven.

_Dumb ass Angel_, they teased him and then joined the others for a chat by the fire.

Bobby sat on the other side of Rufus but still firmly wedged between the boys who kept touching him, as if checking if he was real _every _five minutes. Cas sat by his brother and was quiet. He either stared at the fire or at the ground, but rarely looked up. Still _deeply_ ashamed of himself.

It was story time and everyone got a turn. Including Dean. They wanted to hear his story, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fireside talking follows and we learn some interesting things.

Stay tuned.


	3. Fireplace Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **It's time for everyone to get to know each other and they find out some very interesting things about each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all switched off shifts. Two would watch and the others would talk.

First up was Bobby. _Of course_.

"I was in Heaven. With Karen. Then I was in this bright room, there was a throne and a glowing being. He touched me and said I had to come back. Next thing I know I'm in a room with wings and waiting for something. Then Cas walked in and we talked. He went into the throne room, too. He glowed bright when he came out. Then we were here." Bobby said and sighed, "The numbers go to a lot. It's a way to Purgatory. They want to let the others out." He looked at them sadly, "Sorry I died before I could tell you that."

"We were confused for a bit. Still hadn't figured out what they went to." Sam admitted.

Then it was Rufus's turn.

"My name is Rufus Turner. I used to be a hunter like you guys. I was killed on a hunt. I was in heaven for a long time and eventually became an angel. Then when Bobby came, I was the one sent to welcome him and we became friends again, then more. He was my Angel-Mate, that's like a soulmate you humans get. Then when he got sent back down with Cas, I insisted on coming with him. Simple really." Rufus said smiling as he winked at Bobby. "He was always my best and oldest friend. Still is."

Then they looked at Cas.

He started at the beginning, speaking softly. Dean squeezed his hand and gave him a forgiving look, Sam did, too. "Go ahead, Cas. It's okay. We forgive you. Tell your story and then I will. Both our stories really suck. Neither of us come out in the _best _light, trust me." He gave them a look, "Trust me, we _don't_."

They all nodded. "Go ahead, Cas. It _is _Cas, _right?_" Leroy said uncertainly, the poor angel looked so upset. He looked like he would break apart any second now. Leroy edged closer and touched his cheek. "We Hunters are used to stuff that doesn't make us come out in such a good light either; you're in good company here."

"It's short for Castiel. _They _shortened it after a while." He shrugged, "Guess they thought I needed a nickname." They all chuckled and he relaxed a little then began to speak again. This time he got it all out and looked down in shame. "I died in that lake, those things broke me apart. Father reassembled me and put me with Bobby. Can't believe he forgave me." Cas said crying now, "It's all my fault they're here. I'm sorry. I should never have listened to Crowley."

"We could have told you that, idjit." Bobby said in annoyance, "Took a lot of trickery to get my soul back from the limey fuck!" He gave Cas a gentle look though. "Cas, he's a smooth one, no one blames you." He gave them a hard look however. "I do blame Crowley though, _sneaky_ bastard! Is he _dead _yet?"

"No, _hiding_. Bastard's hiding _good and_ we _still _can't find Dick." Dean admitted. _No one_ knew where he was.

"So you're here to help, Cas?" Sam asked and Cas nodded.

"Yeah, I owe you for what I did to you. I asked him to let me help. I need to make this up to you." He still couldn't look up yet, too ashamed. Gabriel made him look at him now.

"You fucked up, get _over_ it already! Help us now. That's all we ask. We said you're forgiven so just accept it and be forgiven already!" Gabriel said softly, but not unkindly. He was trying to hold Cas together, not break him anymore than he already was.

"I can't forgive myself." Cas said softly and they all nodded, they all had those pains too. Some things they never forgave themselves for but they tried every day _not _do them again. To pay penance for them.

"Then don't. Just try to do better, show you want to do good. It's all we ask." Gabriel said and Cas nodded, managing to stop crying and to give a small smile.

"I'll do better, guys. Honest!" Cas said and the boys nodded.

"That's all we ask." Dean said and Cas smiled more now.

Now it was Gabriel's turn.

He told most of it, leaving out the most gruesome stuff but getting most of it. He told of leaving Heaven because he couldn't deal with what his family was doing, of becoming a Trickster god, and helping the boys, including most of how they met and the motel thing where he died so they could get away. "I told them about the rings in a porno I made! Their faces were priceless!" He burst out laughing, "I have _never _seen anyone turn off a video so fast in my life before! I was good in that video, _prudes_, both of you, yes, you, too, Dean!"

Everyone laughed at them and they let them.

"Casa Erotica, right?" Don asked and Gabriel nodded grinning.

They laughed even harder now.

Then it was Chuck's turn. He told them everything and, in the end, even they pitied him. Winchester Porn had to have been driving him insane. He told them about the lobotomy attempts and they laughed again and agreed it would have driven them to it, too. Then the boys reminded them of the noise thing and they all sighed. At least they didn't have to get the visuals, too, like Chuck did. Don and the angels said they would do a sound proof barrier for them.

The others were relieved.

Then Sam told his, starting with demon blood thing and ended up staring at his feet for most of it. Deeply ashamed of his past behavior most of the time, especially running out on Dean and forgetting their first time together and claiming him for his own.

Then Dean told his. All of it, leaving out the vivid details but giving a sketch of it. They all wanted to kill John at the end and rejoiced when Bobby killed him. They also understood how he felt different once he discovered he not only was adopted but also Fey. They also wished they could have attended the wedding but settled for the video they had got shot as part of the wedding package. They also wanted to see the Casa Erotica video with Gabriel for laughs. The boys just asked that they didn't have to watch it, prudes or no prudes. That was a side of their friend they _never_ needed to see.

Bobby and Chuck wholeheartedly agreed. Gabriel teased he was hurt and the other Hunters could see those seven were the most closed bound of the group, like family , a very closely knit family they hoped to inspire the same loyalty from that they gave to each other freely. They also saw how close the Pheonixes were to their cousins and pitied the creatures that came after them in the dark. They were so _dead_! They also knew those others would protect them with their lives and resolved to do the same for them. The boys were teased about being worse than rabbits which wasn't a lie _really._ Chuck and Gabriel were witnesses to that fact. In turn, Dante was teased about being such a man-whore he couldn't name a single woman he'd ever slept with, which was also true. To which Dante challenged Dean to name one person he'd slept with he could actually remember the _real _name of, not one he thought it _might _be. Dean smiled confidently and pinched Sam's ass, then said, "Sam Winchester." With a leer thrown in. Making Sam grin and blush again.

Dante said Sam _didn't_ count. Dean disagreed and said Sam _so_ counted.

Everyone just laughed and moved on past the bickering pair. Clara told her story and they patted her shoulder, getting powers was hard and learning to use them and hunt at the same time was even harder.

Then it was Dante's turn. He told his story and they told him the same thing they had told Clara, having powers and learning to use them was _hard._ Hiding them from observant Hunters was _even_ harder, nearly impossible really. They were surprised they were immortal though, most Pheonixes weren't, apparently these two were special.

Leroy told his and they cried for him. Vamps took his wife and kids. Turned her and she killed her kids, by the time he got to her. He had to kill her and it nearly killed him to do it. He'd been hunting since. He got his powers around twenty and had to learn to use them while hiding them, which being fire powers was nearly impossible.

Don told his and they couldn't believe it. The demon had bled in his mouth too and murdered both his parents. Demons had taken him then but Hunters had found them and saved him. He was raised for two years by the demons and the rest by a Hunter couple that had taken him in. They had died in a car crash chasing a poltergeist while he was with a friend for the duration. Two years later, he left went to college and ended up Hunting while at school in New York. Then he had taken up Hunting with his powers full time. He was used to them and knew how to use them by then.

Johnny told his now. His was a Hunting family. His wife died in childbirth. His sons were killed on Hunts. One by Succubus, the other by Wendigo. He had lost his second wife to a werewolf who came looking for him, taking his unborn child from him, too. They all felt bad for him but he reassured him they were okay and in Heaven, safe there. He'd see them again.

Then Bobby told his, well, the rest of it he didn't get to before, at least. He told of his abusive childhood and killing his father and how cold his mother was to him afterward. He told of how he had been afraid to have kids and Karen had died thinking he never wanted any when he did, he was just worried he'd be like his own father and be a bad one to them. He told of raising the boys off and on. He told of when John and Dean had came to visit. He said Dean seemed off and distant. He had felt his Hunter's senses go off and he had found the letter. Then went and found John hurting Dean while he O. into a pillow, not caring if he died as long as he could abuse him. He described killing the man and how they had buried him. Then how they had helped Dean recover and the way the boys visited so much they eventually had their own room. He ended with dying in the hospital and told them about the reaper and what he'd seen there. Then ending up with Cas before coming here with him, as an Angel and no longer human.

Story time ended with the showing and passing around of the videos.

The wedding video was awwwwed.

The porn one was chuckled and laughed at.

Then they settled in for bed, feeling like they could trust each other more now. Now that they had been honest with each other. They all agreed it was a nice cabin. They moved the cots closer to the fire for warmth as the snow was falling now and it was getting colder.

Don put up a barrier for the boys and showed Dean how to do it himself next time. Dean thought he could practice at odd times with their help to get it right. The angels kept watch and Gabriel watched his charges very closely, leaving Cas and Bobby to do most of the watching.

Which they didn't mind too much.

It felt nice to be back.

And forgiven and loved again, in Cas's case. He was so sorry for what he had done and promised himself to make it up to them if it took his last drop of Grace, he'd do it. Right after killing Dick Roman with them and the other Leviathans, too. He resolved to keep Purgatory closed, even to Dick. Especially to the Leviathan prick!

And the boys?

Well, they had other plans. Which did not include sleep at all. In fact, Sam was bound and determined to make sure Dean didn't get any sleep tonight. Funny thing was, Dean had the same thought in mind for Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy." Dean said pretending to be sleepy with one eye on Sam as he undid Dean's pants then his own. He gave the fakest yawn Sam had _ever _heard, making Sam smack him in the arm playfully.

"Big faker." Sam said and worked the pants off of both of them. Sam just rolled his eyes when Dean let him do this, grinning widely now. "Lazy _ass _man!"

Dean gave up the game and chuckled now, removing his own shirt and the rest of his clothes. "But you love my ass, Sammy. I'm hurt!" He leered as Sam bent over to slip off a boot and kissed his ass lightly, stroking it. "You have a _great_ ass, Sammy."

Sam just smiled and nodded, "Prove it, Dean. After I prove yours is just as great, too." Sam said and Dean got hard, liking that thought. He laid on the bed now and motioned to Dean to come to him. Dean was getting the lube and condoms for them. "Dean…I'm lonely…" Sam stroked his dick hard and smiled with a leer at Dean. "So lonely…and _unfilled_. I need something in my ass, Dean. Can you help me?"

Dean joined him on the bed and sat the stuff down. "Can't have that, Sammy, gonna fill you so full, baby." Dean's tone was seductive but his eyes were full of love. He straddled Sam now and leaned down, letting his hands caress Sam's chest and torso, kissing as he touched. Sucking the nipples and making Sam moan and move into his touches now. He kissed on Sam's neck now, kissing and nipping up to his ear, sucking on its shell and lobe, "Love you, Sammy, you're so _gorgeous_! All _mine._" He move to his jaw and kissed along it to his lips, where their tongues met and tangled.

Their lips sought more and they moaned softly. Dean looked at Sam and smiled suggestively. "Suck me hard, baby."

"Make me." Sam teased as he slid down Dean's body now, working down his torso to his groin, stroking but not sucking.

"I'll spank you if you don't." Dean teased.

Sam grinned, "Only if I _don't_?" Sam said licking a tongue up the vein at the bottom of his dick now. Running fingertips up the sides and licking the tip, letting his tongue dip into the slit in the head.

"I'll spank you if you will _please_ suck my dick, Sammy?" Dean said begging softly. Really needing him to finish what he was doing, "Fucking tease!" Dean huffed in frustrated need. "Suck me, _please_!" He begged as Sam very slowly stroked him and let his tongue and fingers like the vein again and stroke up and down it playfully with his soft fingertips, and kitten licking the head, quick tongue touches to the slit there. It felt so good but also felt like not enough, all at the same time. Sam was _torturing_ him!

Sam chuckled. "That's better." Sam agreed and now he sucked Dean hard and turned so his ass was perched where Dean could spank it.

"_Kink_y bitch!" Dean laughed breathlessly and Sam looked at him wiggling his eyes brows suggestively; his eyes sliding to his ass grinning around Dean's dick. Dean then began to do what Sam wanted.

He spanked him. Hard. Biting that sexy ass at times. Then spanked it again.

Soon he was hard and Sam was so wound up from the spankings he was ready to cum on the spot. So Dean sucked him off then swallowed it, then went behind him. He worked him open with the lube and his fingers, and Sam was soon thrusting back onto them, wanting more and moaning louder with every touch. "Fuck me…please…need…" Sam was quickly losing the ability to speak in sentences now, his back arching again as he moved desperately into the fingers. "Fuck me!" He cried out, begging loudly now. "I need…you inside…please!"

Dean thrust in now and went slow, taking his time to work Sam into a writhing mess for him, and moving deeper into him as he moved for him more now. He arched in such pleasure he couldn't speak anymore, just moaned and cried in pleasure over and over. Dean took him harder now and he pressed himself to him now, kissing him hard and entwining their hands over his head. They came screaming over and over again, not able to stop fucking until they collapsed panting from it.

Then, when Sam had caught his breath, he made Dean suck him hard and Dean made him cum twice before doing so, moaning and grabbing his head, making him take him deep in his throat each time he came in it. Each time they forgot to breath and Dean came hard from Sam sucking him as well; their bodies thrusting into each other's mouth and cumming so intensely they shook from the force of them. The whole time Sam worked Dean open with lube and his fingers while he sucked him.

Then he crawled from below him and laid him down. Then lifted his legs to his waist and thrust in, taking his time to make love to him. He slowly worked Dean to his highest peak of pleasure and then took him higher with a twist of his hips and a rocking motion, bumping that prostate so accurately Dean arched and became a writhing and sexy god beneath his husband. Sam stroking his dick in rhythm with his thrusts into him, making Dean spiral higher and use curses and dirty phrases, turning Sam on beyond thought the more he did it. Soon he was pounding him and they came screaming and clawing, biting and kissing so hard their lips bruised each other's as they were pressed hard into each other over and over, their screams and cries lost in each other's kisses now.

Multiple orgasms ripped through them and they fucked through every one of them, getting lost in their lust and need, want for more, desire for each other, and the love that filled them even as Sam filled him, Dean felt the warm cum inside him and screamed as he came from how good it felt to feel it inside him.

They fell to bed and gasped for breath and couldn't move for the longest time, spent and sated for now. Their bodies healed the soreness and aches almost instantly . They quickly removed the bedspread and settled beneath the thermal blankets and sheets, kissing softly and murmuring loving words to each other for hours. They gently touched their faces and bodies, enjoying the afterglow of their sex and didn't feel the least bit tired yet.

"I love you, Sammy, so much. I won't let Dick get you. I couldn't be without you." Dean said softly, "Don't let him get you, please?" They didn't get Sam, he wouldn't lose him!

"Never getting me, we fight this together. Together we can kill him, together we'll waste all of them, with the others helping. Never have to be without me, Dean. I love you, too." Sam reassured him and they cuddled tightly.

And thought about ways to kill that bastard Dick!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuck woke up screaming, in a cold sweat. Everyone came running and tried to comfort him. The nightmare vision of Dick ripping him apart with his bare hands replayed in his brain, even after he wrote it down. The pain and agony lingered still. He tried letting Gabriel hold him and it didn't help at all. So he crept to the boys' room and worked to where he lay between them, shaking in fear as the vision still replayed in his brain, spooling through it like a snuff film one never forgot. He could still feel himself being ripped apart and eaten, feeling the urge to scream in terror every time he closed his eyes.

He ended up crying into their joined chests as they held him, letting him cry and comforting him, running hands on his back, through his hair, and pressing him tighter between them as he fell asleep, his body shaking and his face wet with tears, which they cleaned off for him and kept him between them all night, smoothing his bad dreams away with soft touches to his head and back. Rubbing his forehead and back in small circles to soothe him.

This chased the vision away and the pain with it. Chuck now slept, smiling contentedly , pinned tightly between his friends and protectors, and dreamed of light and friendship and not a single bad thing got in. Dean's Fey powers surrounded him and filled him, protecting him even as they slept with him between them like their favorite teddy bear. Their arms still reached over him and linked, clutching each other as they lay gazing at each other over his sleeping head.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said gently running fingers and a hand over his muscled arm then rested it on his bicep. He pushed some Fey power into the barrier keeping the nightmare visions from getting into Chuck's head again; they screamed in futility as they _couldn't_ get in and renewed their efforts instead.

"I love you, too, Sam." Dean said. He also fortified the protections on Chuck and the house with the Angels as they did the same to the house, too. Hiding it from all detection. He added a glamour to it that made it so others would only see a field of weeds if they came by; Just in case they came looking for them.

They lay there watching him then, resting their heads and faces into Chuck's as they did so. Offering him comfort now, their powers joining in an attempt to keep protecting him. Gabriel watched this and approved. Chuck would stay safe now, he had to.

Dick did not get near his charges, _not even fucking close!_

Chuck would live. The boys would live. Even if it meant he had to kill the leviathans all by _himself,_ Gabriel would _keep_ them _that _way!

Safe, sound, and _very, very_ much _ALIVE! _

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. An Unexpected Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Boys are married now, and become Fey, get powers. Surprising powers. Chuck's vision puts them on a collision course with other Hunters; one's with a big secret, too. Not to mention, some surprise guests show up and stick around.

When it comes to fighting Leviathans, it's the more the merrier!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was painting a shutter when he heard it and had to grin.

"Hello! We need to talk." A female voice said and he climbed down to hug her.

"Dorian…" Dean said.

"Uh huh, remember me now? Wow…that is…_not_ helping your case. Why didn't you tell me what happened? I go to Europe for a year and it all fucking goes to Hell, tell me Sam is okay at least? Cause I'm sure no one told me anything…" The dark haired woman growled. "I can tell Dante is here and he obviously forgot how to dial a damn phone again, and Clara, a few angels, and you smell different now…spill!"

So Dean informed her of who they were now and what they were. "No, we're not human, I'm Fey and Pheonix, Sam is Pheonix and my Faery Mate, partially Fey; we're like Dante. It's a genetic issue that carried over, yay!" Then explained everything as she took and ladder to help him paint. And two hours later, and ten shutters done, she knew it all, including he was mated to Sam. And that Bobby was back. Castiel, too.

And that Dick was trying to kill them…again. His usual crap really.

"So no one thought to ask me to help." Dorian said honestly offended.

"You were in Europe, running stuff, and we were told to leave you be. Apparently your work there was more important than hunting with us, so we respected that…not to avoid a topic but…why are you here?" Dean asked puzzled as they headed into the house. "Let's meet the others. You're going to like them."

"I already do…" Dorian said eying Castiel, his shy eyes barely meeting hers. "You must be Castiel…nice to meet you, gorgeous…Angel, right?" Her eyes continued to peruse his body and lick a lip at what she saw. "Never had an angel in my bed before…must be…heavenly." She chuckled as he sprung an erection. "Yep, heavenly." Then headed past him and ruffled his hair, kissing a cheek as she passed. "So sexy…" She purred softly into his ear and kept walking. Castiel eyed her with a cocked head and Dean shrugged.

"She's a little slutty." Dean said as far as an explanation. "Plus, she likes Supernatural beings…don't pay her too much attention. Let's go in and…what do you want? Is something wrong?" Cas looked disturbed but that could be because of his recent encounter with Dorian.

"I'm fine…Bobby said you needed to come inside." Cas said softly and headed in again, Dean at his heels. Then saw Dorian being hugged by Bobby, Dante, Clara, Sam, and Gabriel as they entered the room. Gabriel stole a kiss, a very long kiss, before letting the woman go. Then she whispered in his ear as well, "We should have sex later, Gabriel…how about it?" To which he answered, also whispering. "Yeah, we should." Both grinning like idiots and flirting already, and making them all laugh.

"So…first, Dorian, why are you here? Thought you were stuck in Europe for a couple years with your family?" Dean said.

"Well, I was…until my cousin took over and said to go ahead and go. He said he'd deal with Stefano's wrath. So I left then came back. Bobby's house was burned; he was supposedly dead, but not as far as I can see…Gabe as well. And you boys were knee deep in Leviathan troubles, anything I missed so far?"

"I was dead. We were scouting out Dick when he caught me, and then shot me in my head. It took a while to kill me…took most of my brain and memories first…all but some numbers for a lot. And the boys, that's about it, and you two here and there." Bobby explained. "I'm good now. God healed me, gave me my memories back, and sent me back to help them, Cas, too."

"You good now, Cas, no more 'I'm God' crap? Yeah, I heard all about that crap…uh huh." Dorian asked suspiciously, knowing they wouldn't let him near them if he was like that still but just making sure.

"No, I'm just me again, and trying to make it up to them." Cas said and she nodded, then Dorian leered and laughed as he blushed under her suggestive gaze. "Please stop that. It is getting uncomfortable." He asked her politely. She laughed.

"I thought that was the point…but your wish is my command…_literally_." Dorian said suggestively and saw him harden again, along with half the room; all but the boys, Clara, Emily, and Bobby. The rest were clearly Bi or hetero. "Relax, Cas, this is how I tease. I don't mean any harm… not that you aren't just the most tempting morsel… but I respect that. Ignore me."

"Okay, I'm sorry I took you literally." Cas said softly.

"Oh, you could if you were so inclined, I wasn't saying that. But I do respect you so I'll be good…as I can get." Dorian said then punched Dante as he scoffed beside her. "I can be good, I can!" She objected then sighed, and nodded at Dante's jaded look. "I can be…_better_…how's that? Smart ass!"

"Much more honest there, Cuz. You're never good." Dante teased her. A smile dancing across his features and in his eyes, amusement clear there. "_Good_ is a relative term where she's concerned, Cas. Like Dean said, she's a bit slutty but good at her job. A good huntress, don't worry. You'll see. She's just playing with you…Dorian, you aren't a cat and he's not your mouse, stop confusing the poor angel, Cuz."

"I'll try." Dorian said and did just that. Poor angel was just so damn innocent though…something about him was just so appealing. Then she saw him duck his head and figured it out. He was so Submissive at times and that just plain appealed to every aspect of her. Being a Dommes had its downside…one being not knowing when to leave a natural submissive alone…even if you were dying to play with him and bring out those latent tendencies in the man…or angel as was the case here.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel was invisibly watching over his charges again when Cas joined him.

"Gabe, can you answer me something?" Cas said curiously.

"Shoot, Cas." Gabe said smiling, Cas was always full of questions, being back hadn't changed that in the man, and he was relieved. Cas was still Cas, he just needed to forgive himself. And was pleased to see he really was trying to.

Their love and support was helping in that aspect and for that he was grateful.

"Why are you allowed to have sex and not Fall, whereas all of us others aren't?" Cas asked.

"It's a long story." Gabe said.

"We got all night and we don't sleep…so tell me." Cas insisted.

"Well, I was created to be a trickster angel by Father, remember that?" Gabe said and eyed his brother. Cas nodded, he remembered. "Then Raphael was trying to start that damn Apocalypse and shit was going to get bad…I knew it would. So I ran and hid, just knowing he'd try to bring me into it."

"You were the most powerful of us, equal to Michael almost and Lucifer." Cas said proudly of him. Gabe smiled and hugged the angel for that.

"Which is why I ran away…but then Lucifer killed me, so I don't think I was powerful enough really…but thanks for that." Gabe said. "While I was hiding, I got in a fight with Loki, the Norse trickster god…see, he was new and they didn't really know him yet. So when I won, I found out by accident that I'd absorbed his powers and god essence. I didn't mean to, it just happened that they jumped to me when he died at my feet…" He said wryly. "Anyway, Father found out and secreted me away, scolded me for killing Loki, and getting his powers and essence. Said I was going to be a god if he didn't fix me. He couldn't remove it, but he could contain it. So he wrapped my Archangel Grace around it and trapped it. So that's why the powers show but not the godhood. It stays dormant. Anyway, he said I would never be allowed to really die, since if I did, the godhood would kick in, and he wouldn't allow that. So he made it so nothing could make me Fall or die…since if I did, my god thing would take me over. So now I can fool around and do what I want for the most part and still not die, not for long anyhow. When I died for them before, he caught me before the godhood could get out and reformed me, re-trapped the godhood and I was in Heaven then, waiting instructions."

"So how does that make you able to have sex? It's still forbidden, right?" Cas asked confused.

"Yes, for you guys. Not me. I need sex to balance the powers at times, every few days really. I don't do humans or mostly human ones, don't want to risk it. So I do others, you know. Creations, supernatural beings like Dorian…she's attracted to you, bro." Gabriel said with a chuckle, sucking his lollipop in amusement. "Must be that sweet submissive streak in you, she's a sucker for a good submissive…kinky thing."

"Not submissive, just not as confident as before…I really fucked up badly, and it hurts to remember doing it." Cas said looking down now and he made him look up.

"_Forgiven_, you were forgiven! Stop that guilt stuff, you heard the hunters…just keep trying to do better and not do it again, that's all you can do." Gabriel said then caught his look. "Oh, my explanation…okay." He chuckled at that. "Nothing I do could make me Fall because God won't let me."

"Oh, I see. You think she likes me?" Cas said curious. Thinking of her…made him feel funny and get an erection, a new concept for him and he was confused by it. Getting hard every time she flirted with him was getting embarrassing, especially since she really enjoyed causing it to happen to him so damn much!

"Oh, yeah, she does!" Gabriel chuckled then added. "She likes me, too…but for some whole other reasons, trust me. You she sees as submitting to her and me she sees as a fantastic lover. I think she has an Angel fetish…honestly."

"What is 'submitting' and what is a 'fetish'?" Cas had to ask, unsure of what he meant.

So Gabriel spent the rest of the night explaining it to Castiel and Cas ended up blushing at what he said. "She's a Dommes, a female dominant, and submission gets her excited, and you give it off in waves…so she is attracted to that. That's all. And if you did agree to submit to her, I guarantee you won't Fall, bro. She's not human, only a little bit…remember?" He finished with.

"So she wants to do…_stuff_ with me?" Castiel said and saw his brother nod.

"Yeah, spanking, those kind of things and then you fucking her, she wants that." Gabriel said and then laughed. "Relax, Cas. She won't push it. She just likes to flirt. It's her thing. She won't force you into it or anything else. I've known her for years; she's not mean that way. Submissive by nature or not, you are in no danger of her coercing you into it, that's not her style."

"What is?" Cas asked before he could stop himself and wondered why he was so curious, surely she didn't warrant this much attention from him, did she?

"You know, for someone _not_ interested in her, you sure seem to be asking a lot of questions _about_ her…One might be tempted to think you were interested in playing with her after all." Gabriel teased and Cas went bright red. "She will seduce you, tempt you to spend time with her, softly whisper in your ear, that kind of thing; nothing forceful or showy."

"Still don't get why she likes me so much…I'm nothing special." Cas said shyly and bit a lip sadly. "Not like you…everyone likes you…I'm just the guy that let the Leviathans out. I'm such an idiot. Crowley, he talked and I knew I shouldn't listen but…I did and Raphael was pushing me on the starting the Apocalypse again. I was grabbing at all I could to stop him from getting to the guys to do it again, he wanted to start the vessel thing again…and he was going to force them into it. And he was…I was just one Angel! And it was my fault the Angels were rebelling now, I taught them Freedom and they weren't handling it well…and he was manipulating that weakness in them. I couldn't tell them what I'd done…Sam was gone and Dean was having his normal, I couldn't go to him when I had a chance…I listened to the demon and made that deal, I guess I thought that it would save Heaven and them, and you guys might forgive me later if I did…I never expected it to go so wrong."

"Cas, why did you open it at all?! You had the key to it and yet you did it anyway! Then you…said you were God and hurt them…you went beyond fucked up, bro…but not so far from it we can't forgive you now. Why'd you take the souls in at all? You'd stopped them from opening it, that was enough…why did you do that!" Gabe said softly. "Why'd you do it?"

"I thought…I thought I could use the power to fix Heaven, stop Raphael myself. I didn't ask myself what the souls would do to me if I did it and when I eventually did, it was too late, I'd already done it." Cas said. "The worst part wasn't that I did all that…it was that look on their faces when I broke Sam's wall and the way they looked at me when I showed up not stop them from opening it but to proclaim myself God…they were so hurt and scared. Sam was falling apart and he stabbed me with my blade. It didn't work of course and the fear on their faces, the betrayal…Dean still begged me to put them back. And I still said no. I was such an asshole and I hurt them so badly…I don't see how they could just forgive me that way, I wouldn't have."

"That's the good thing about having good friends, Cas…they forgive you when you make mistakes, no matter how badly you do it. They may be upset but they forgive you eventually because no matter what you did, you are still you and they loved you. Forgetting comes later but if you keep showing them you are sincere about changing and making it up to them, they will keep trying with you, too." Gabe said then sighed. "Cas, be honest here…do you not want Dorian because you feel like she couldn't want a loser like you or because you honestly aren't interested? Be honest."

"I…" Cas thought about it and being the honest angel he was, he sighed as well. "Because I don't see how she could like a mess up like me…I'm not nearly good enough for her. You are but…I'm not." Cas said and shrugged.

"Did Dad say that, or you?" Gabe said hugging him now.

"He said I was worthy of redemption. That I had made a mistake but I could fix it. I had worth and he still loved me." Cas said. "This is my second chance. I blow this one, and I get reformed…" Cas said crying. "I would cease to be me then, I don't want that… I just want the pain to end inside me, I want to feel good about myself again instead of always doubting every damn word I say and everything I do now…I'm so depressed…but I can't tell anyone. I can't talk to anyone about it…they all say it will be better but they won't let me talk about it. If I did have someone, I think I'd be able to get better…but I can't tell anyone this stuff." He cried now as his brother held him close and rocked him.

"Tell me, Cas." Gabe said softly and ran fingers through his dark hair. "I'll listen. Talk to me."

"About anything?" Cas sniffled into his shirt.

"Anything." Gabe reassured him. "I won't judge you, bro. Made my share of mistakes, too, remember?" He'd killed people, not on purpose but he had. Cas hadn't done anything that bad. So if God could forgive and love Gabriel for his mistakes, he could forgive Cas for his lesser ones. Leviathans didn't count. Gabriel reasoned. That was an honest mistake.

Not something to beat yourself up for the rest of Eternity over! Castiel didn't deserve that. Gabe still held him while he cried it out and said he was sorry, begged him not to give up on him. And he promised him he wouldn't do that.

And when he stopped crying and got quiet. Cas shocked him with a revelation.

"I want to do that with her…that Submissive thing. I'm just scared and not ready to tell her yet. I really like her. I still don't see why she could like plain old me when she's got someone as handsome as you to be with." Cas said softly, eyes downcast and blushing.

"You aren't plain! You are handsome, too, gorgeous as hell and she'd be blind not to want you, bro! And that woman is not blind in the least. And she wants us both…I don't see why she can't have us both...when you're ready to tell her of course. Like I said, I suspect she had an Angel Fetish long before this…we just happen to be the Angels she's fixated on." Gabe said and kissed his head as he stayed in his arms, needing the acceptance and love they offered. "It will be okay, Cas. I'm your older brother, and I will always take good care of you. I swear. I want to see you happy and confident again, like you were before…I do."

"She's so beautiful…I've never seen anyone more beautiful than her." Cas said softly and got hard at the thought of her but decided to ignore it. "She's under my skin."

"Yeah, mine, too. She's good at that." Gabe said smirking and they chuckled, and he was grateful to see one of his rare full smiles again. "It will be good for you again. Just come to me and talk if you need me to listen or you get depressed again…and you can tell me anything without me judging you or rejecting you. You will be happy again…if you let yourself be."

"I don't deserve to be." Cas said softly but nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Yes, you do. We all do. You aren't that special." Gabe teased him.

"Sure I am…I got a Dommes desperate to spank and have sex with me…" Cas teased. "She doesn't want that with you…" He added smugly, playfully bantering with his brother and finding he enjoyed it. It made him feel good inside, something he hadn't felt for a while now. Not since…he couldn't go back that far but he knew it had been years.

"No, she wants me for a whole other set of reasons…but she wants you more, she's kinky and she wants to get kinky with you, not me. And kink is more important to her…you she wants make it hurt and make you scream her name as you fuck…so yeah, she's that twisted." Gabe said then nudged him, and they shared a rare laugh. "She really is the most slutty thing though…I like that in a girl."

"I think…I think I do, too." Cas admitted softly, surprising himself.

"That just means we're as twisted as she is." Gabe said with a shrug. "Twisted thing!" He teased his much happier brother now.

"As are you." Cas teased back and they laughed again, and they sat watching Gabe's charges for a bit as they fucked and slept at intervals. "Gabe, you think if I'm really good, that Dad might let me have a Charge like he gave you guys, you and Bobby, someday? If I prove I'm worth it?" He bit a lip. "I'd like one again. I had them as Charges and fucked it up, but I can do better, I know I can."

"I'm sure he will." Gabe said gently but then added. "How about in the meantime, you help me guard my three…they are handfuls, aren't they? I could use the help." He didn't but Cas could use this, and he was willing to share them with him.

"I'd like that. I'll take good care of them for you, Gabe." Cas promised solemnly. "I've always considered them my family, too, both of them guys and Bobby. Can't believe I betrayed them. And can't believe they still love me even after I did it."

"I know you'll take good care of them, bro. and they love you, so they will try, too. Just don't give up, okay?" Gabe said and let him go then. They sat side by side now and just looked at the three men.

"I won't." Cas said and went quiet. They settled into a comfortable silence that only brothers or loved ones could. One they hadn't shared with anyone for years either and found they looked forward to more like them in the future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily approached the porch with fear.

'_Knock, dear, it's only polite.'_ Her demon said teasing her.

"Easy for you to say, you're in there, I'm stuck out here actually knocking on it and getting killed, thank you very much." Emily muttered back.

'_God sent us here, he said we'd be fine.'_ Her demon reassured her.

Her demon was the first Leviathan, the first ever formed, it was a good one. The rest had come from the darkness and were evil. She had come from the light that had formed the planet, hence she held divine light and was Heavenly; but was the only one of her kind. Weaker though since she lacked the boost that having the evil powers gave the others. "He spoke to someone, right?" Emily hated going in blind.

'_Yes, a Bobby Singer. Said he'd be waiting. Get in there, they're not the only enemies being hunted by our brethren, we are, too! Too exposed this way, tired of hiding and running like cowards, need a safe place to stay. This is it, now knock.' _Her demon insisted and she knocked.

And was greeted by a friendly smile, and some very untrusting faces. Not that she blamed them, she was bonded with a Leviathan and that was a normally bad thing for them.

Then a dark haired man came up and sniffed her. "She smells different. You were right, Bobby. Not like them at all. Like sunflowers and right before it rains, a nice smell…but odd. You will explain later, Mr. Cryptic refused to say a word until you got here. Just said you were coming." He held out a hand. "I'm Dante Finch, he's Bobby Singer, your Archangel Protector. You are safe here. We just need to learn more about you but we are willing to try. Get in here, you're a beacon, lady!"

"The Fire Pheonix Lord, she's the Ice one. I met some of your kinds of Pheonixes a while back; they mentioned you were around." Emily said going in and sitting in a chair, and finding a sea of faces eying her warily.

"Ice ones, too?" Clara asked.

"Yes, a few of them, not as many as there are of the fire ones, but they are rarer so that makes sense. You shift, right? The Ice ones can shapeshift; it's a safety mechanism…and they aren't invisible like the fire ones. They have physical forms that pass for human. No, you aren't one, not pure Ice Deity like them. You are their Queen of sorts, their god so to speak, just as Dante is the king of his kind and god of the fire ones. Surprised you didn't know that." Emily explained.

"There was no knowledge of that…how do you know?" Bobby asked sitting by her. Dante and Clara taking the other side.

"My demon told me, she said you should know. And that Dante is the Ruler of Hell, or should be. He was supposed to be take over Hell after Lucifer was banished but he chose his cousins and hunting evil over it. He chose to oppose Lucifer so that was out. You rule Hell even now." Emily said grinning as Dante looked at her in shock.

"But how? I haven't been coronated and never even been there." Dante said.

"Yes, you were. When you were ten. You dreamt it, remember? It wasn't a dream. God took you there and did the ceremony, gave you the crown, wiped your mind of it but for the dream aspect and returned you to your bed. He said you wouldn't need to know it until later. Even Lucifer never really ruled Hell then, you did. Crowley knows who you are and doesn't want you to know. He wants that throne and hates that it will never truly be his." Emily said.

"I don't want to rule Hell. I don't want to be there to rule it!" Dante argued.

"Hey, don't get bitchy at me, I'm just the messenger. And it's too late, you already have been and you don't have to go there to rule it at all, it's in your mind; the power to control the demons and Hell. You just have to use it. This is not my idea, trust me. It was all him!" Emily said growling in annoyance. "You asked!"

"So God set this up…" Dante asked softly in shock.

"Eons ago, yes, he did." Emily said.

"Oh." Dante said and got quiet. "Makes sense I suppose, the way I can track and sense the demons better than anyone else can…I've been using those powers already."

"Yes, you have." Emily said.

"My Ice thing, do I rule demons?" Clara said.

"No, Angels, well, lower level ones. You don't rule them either, but they are supposed to obey you sometimes if you call on one. You aren't God though, only he has absolute control of them; he said to tell you that. Dante is the dark side of the Pheonix powers, you are the light…it's a yin/yang thing. You balance each other out." Emily said snagging another biscuit and dipping it into the stew, and moaned happily, pointing to it. "Mmmm! This stuff rocks, Bobby! So good, best I've ever had…I haven't eaten for days. Fuckers kept finding me. I was hiding fine until Dick caught my trace after I got stupid and saved some guy from a demon, a normal one! I just exorcised him with a little bit of power and, wham!, I'm running again. Been hiding for centuries and the one time I show a little power, they find me…go figure. No good deed goes unpunished I guess."

"So do you have a mate coming here? Or is it just you?" Dean asked, was another coming?

"No, he's dead. Raphael was my Mate, my Angel-Mate. He…he was turned from his path and did wrong starting the Apocalypse with Michael…then was killed for it by my Lord. I will miss him, he wasn't always bad. He was once a good loving Angel…he just listened to Zachariah and Uriel, and got turned around. I tried to tell him it was going to go wrong, that it wasn't supposed to be that way and he was being conned by his brother but he…we fought and I left. He said it was over and made me leave. Matings don't end, and just leaving and saying it's over didn't end it…I just had to live without him. I cared about him still, and mourned him, but knew he was lost long before he died." Emily said sadly. "It's okay, I'm used to it by now. I'm just here to help and find sanctuary. Dick and them are after me."

"Did God say why?" Sam asked worried.

"Not really, I'm not a threat to them. I'm…different." Emily said then told them about her being the first one, made when God first formed the Earth from Divine Light. She, her demon, was formed from that. Then the darkness came and the others formed from it, taking the darkness into themselves instead. The darkness in them gave them powers she didn't have; she had some but normal demon ones. She was weaker than them, had twice a human's strength but not nearly what the others had. She healed faster but got injured quicker in the process. "It's a catch 22. I got light and they got dark. I got less of their powers and more of Heavenly ones. I am not as strong as them physically but my heart loves and feels for others, where theirs doesn't. I am more human and they aren't at all. We're two sides of the coin, like you guys are. I'm no threat. I have barely enough powers to defend myself. I can hold my own against one or two of them, but not more than that. I am immortal though, my host invited me in and I merged with her body, but we share it; we aren't one soul now or anything. The others, they take their hosts and become one with them; swallow their souls inside them. They don't share their bodies with the original hosts and they definitely don't ask permission for them let them in either. Do you see how I'm different now, why you can trust me?"

"Yes, you are like us, like Archangels." Gabriel said taking for again and smiling. "You are most like us, where they are more like demons. You were never a demon, Emily. You aren't now. You are…unique. There is no name for what you are."

"Cherubim. She's like them." Bobby said in wonder. "And a bit like a MetaSeraphim, too. A mixture of the two, with some human thrown in…God must have helped in forming you for that be. Wow." He then seemed to listen to someone and then nodded. "You are the only one of your kind."

"That's…nice." Emily said quietly. "My target on my back just got bigger, thanks for that…shit! It also explains why they have such a hard on to kill me, too. They really hate Angels, boy…do they ever!" She groaned at that thought. "She's a demon in me, feels that way."

"No, she's a Primal, that's how they feel when they are with you…like Demons." Gabriel spoke up, he had known a few over the years and they all said the same thing. Primals felt like demons when they possessed their hosts, never knew why but it was true. "I suspect that Dick, or whoever his demon is, was a primal, too…that's why he hates you so much. And why he's so evil. You are the light and he's the dark, a yin/yang thing, too."

"Wait, Dick is actually a human possessed by a Leviathan….a bad one?" Dorian said in surprise.

"Yes, Leviathan are by nature start as a liquid form. We don't have solid form, we possess others to get that. By ourselves, we're just ooze." Emily said. "Mine is a white milky color, their's is straight black. Doesn't make me evil or anything, I was formed this way…I had no say in it! And believe me when I say that they have been hunting me down and trying to kill me longer than they have been doing it to any of you…for over six hundred years!"

"It's okay, Emily. No one is judging you or saying you aren't welcome here. You are welcome here; I got you now." Bobby said and kissed her cheek, smiling. "You're mine, and as my Charge, l will not let anyone harm you. I swear."

"Thanks…that really does make me feel better." Emily said and looked at them. She was glad to see they were eying her with welcome now, not mistrust anymore. "So there are other Primals, or Leviathans I suppose is our name for them, with hosts…are they all evil?"

"Yes, they were. We have been hunting them down for centuries and since time began. We couldn't risk letting them be caged in the Pit. Their offspring, these Leviathans that we're fighting, were weaker and the cells in the Pit would hold them, so in they went. Their forefathers were stronger, more powerful, the Pit would never have held them. So we killed them and imprisoned those we could. But they all were evil." Gabriel said. "You were the only good one, trust me."

"What's with the Bib?" Dean asked and caught his lover's look. "Just saying…one Leviathan goes bad and he wears a Bib, like that's a threat! I have to ask!"

"It's…you know how they…um, _eat_….people?" She asked cringing.

"Yeah…" Dean said feeling sick at that thought already.

"Well, the Bib is a device Dick made up that reverses that hunger and increases it exponentially at the same time." Emily said, "Please don't make me go into details, you can figure it out for yourself, right?"

Dean could and so could everyone else, who suddenly found the beef stew very unappetizing! Ugh!

"See, didn't have to say a word." Emily said and kept eating, going to get another bowl.

"What do _you_ eat?" Bobby asked following her to get some for himself, too. "You don't eat people, right?"

"No, just regular food. I do need meat in it though to satisfy my appetite, cooked. I hate raw meat, and vegetarian food just makes the hunger stronger. I need meat in my food, that's all. Not human or anything. Humans…well, their blood and flesh, frankly…it smells disgusting. Wouldn't touch it if my life depended on it." Emily said snagging more biscuits. "I can stay, right?"

"You can stay; In my room where I can watch over you better. I can use the other bed in it. It's a smaller one but you are a small thing." Bobby said. "How old are you anyway, I mean this body?"

"14." Emily said. "I was formless for a while, then I was pulled to this child in a workhouse. She was beaten and dirty, and so weak. She was praying for help, to not be hurt or alone anymore. Her folks had sold her to it to pay a debt in…Old England, I believe. It's been a long time, but I'm sure it was the 1600's or something like that and it was in England somewhere. Anyway, they never showed up again and she prayed. I showed up and she asked me to join with her, after I explained who I was. She said I was the answer to her prayers and we joined somewhat. Her body and mind became Immortal like me when we did it. We ran the next day and fled to America, been here ever since." She took her seat again. "We're technically about 650 some years old honestly."

"That's a long time…" Bobby said. "When did you mate with Raphael? Tell us about that."

"I was 205 then and God had let me stay in Heaven, her body with us. God gave me to him and we mated…it wasn't a love match but we cared for each other. It was an arrangement. They started the plans for the Apocalypse around a hundred years after that, and before Zachariah showed up, we were happy together. But…the more Raph listened to him, the less he listened to me and the further apart we got. I tried to tell him that Zachariah was just using him and Michael, but they were stubborn about it, said I was jealous. I wasn't. Raphael slept with others, I did, too, I didn't mind, we didn't love each other that way so there was no jealousy. It wasn't about that. Zachariah once told me he wanted Raph for himself, and I got the feeling he wanted what we had…don't know if they got that way together, wouldn't have cared if they had…but the damage was done and he rejected me. Michael expelled me from Heaven and here I am. Spent the next three hundred years hiding from my brethren after that and Raph never bothered to try to see if I was okay or needed any help, or even said he was sorry…guess he just didn't care…my fault I suppose. I knew it was a loveless marriage but agreed to it because God said it was best and that it work out in the end. I should have known he wouldn't care about me with Zachariah whispering that poison in his ear and taking my place." A tear slipped out, betraying her pain, and Bobby held her as she cried. "All gone, it was all gone."

"Not anymore, you got us, you got me. Fuck Raphael if he didn't see how great a catch you were, he should have loved and treasured you, which I will! My daughter, you are my daughter now, and when we go up to Heaven, you will return with us." Bobby told her and she looked up at him with a desperate hope in her eyes.

"You promise?" She asked softly, tears streaming still.

"Yes, I promise." Bobby said.

"Good, cause I want that, too." Emily said then asked. "What are we doing about Dick?" She eyed Dean. "He wants you as bad as he wants me now. He won't stop until he gets you dead, so spill…do we have a plan here?"

"What is your true name? The demon's name, if we may know." Bobby asked. "What is your human host's name, the full one?"

"I never had one, I was formed and existed. Her name was Emily Culder, but once we joined and fled, we dropped her last name and changed it frequently for cover reasons but kept the first one. We just go by Emily. Since I never had one and we couldn't keep her last one with the years passing and us not aging and all…people noticed and we ran again; hid somewhere else…we decided just going by Emily would be best in the end." Emily said.

"I get that. Emily it is." Bobby said and kissed her cheek. "We got any information on Dick yet, Cas? Heaven got anything? Guys, how's the scrying?"

"None needed, he just posted his Iternary on the web site." Don said and showed him it. "See? He's not hiding right now. Makes me think he's trying to lure us to him. Into a trap again."

"Father says he's in New York City. And she is to stay away from him." Cas said pointing to Emily. "You are to hide here and stay here at all times, until it's over. He is after you for merely existing! You are to stay here and not leave. God's orders."

"I can't let you take all the risks, it's not right. I'm not some shrinking violet! I can fight for myself, have been for centuries." Emily argued.

"No, you've been hiding for centuries. Now you are exposed and they want you dead. You are different than them, you can kill them if you wanted to." Cas said.

"How could I do that? One bib and I'm dead! One blow too many and I'm maimed, how am I a threat?" Emily said angrily.

"Not you yourself, you are weaker that way, you're right…but your blood, it's theirs but pure light, it kills them if it touches them, or it gets in them…they can't risk you using it against them. The weapon to kill them with, the one that will work, is inside you, Emily." Cas said softly trying to get her to understand. "They could use your blood to kill Dick and them, and one drop is all it would take, and that scares the crap out of them and they don't want Bobby and them to know that. Otherwise they will be able to kill them easily. That and Dean's powers, Fey powers could hurt them more than that bleach does. So does the Pheonix ones and Archangel ones. The powers the hunters have will, too, but the normal hunter ones won't…we need to get creative here, guys."

"I could donate some blood." Emily offered.

"We could use it, Dean's too, if it hurts them as much as Cas says it will." Bobby said. "We could use all our powers to wipe out all we can…as soon as we have a target."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, as Dorian stirred in the bed she shared with Dante, she felt a kiss on her cheek, a soft barely there kiss, and glimpsed blue eyes and dark hair as Cas popped away. '_Good morning.'_ Whispered through her mind then and she smiled. Dante rolled over and looked at her questioningly.

"You okay? You look…chipper for some reason. Have you had your coffee _already_?" Dante asked teasing her. But still curious why she was so happy all of a sudden. Dorian was not the happiest person on the planet before her first couple cups of coffee. SOP was to just hand it to her and run. She was a cranky thing before then.

"Nothing, just good…dreams." Dorian said smiling and dressed. And, as she passed Cas in the kitchen, she leaned in, kissed his cheek gently and smiled into his bright blue eyes, and whispered back. "Good morning to you, too, Cas." The others eyed their behavior curiously but neither of them explained it, just kept walking and sat down to eat breakfast without another word or glance at each other.

None of them missing the eye contact and shy smile the angel had given her at the words. Nor the blush painting his cheeks either. They saw this was a different kind of blush, not embarrassed or arousal…but maybe, just maybe, the beginnings of love. And wholly approved. Cas needed a good person to love and mate to, and Dorian did, too, so maybe they both could find it in each other. Angel or not, they could tell he was going to fall for her and she for him…it would just take time for them to see it, too.

And they had an Eternity of time to do it in. They all did. Bobby soon put a couple more muffins on Emily's plate when she insisted on picking at a mini-one, the two he picked were the biggest ones he could find. And, at her annoyed look she gave him, he smiled back and ordered gently but insistently. "Eat those, and stop picking at your food. You need the nutrients. I need to fatten you up, daughter. You have plenty to eat now so eat up. There's always more."

And, surprisingly enough, she did as he said without a complaint. And found great pleasure in knowing her Dad was taking care of now, and always would. And that no one would ever hurt her again as long as he was protecting her.

Bobby would have made a great Dad, she reflected sadly. It was a pity he hadn't got a chance to have his own with Karen. She knew all their histories and kept that knowledge to herself.

But then realized that he'd had those kids after all. He'd had those boys before her and those Pheonixes, and Dorian, and they had been his kids…and now she was, too. And despite being 650 something in a 14 year old body, she found that she liked the care he took with her and still treated her like an adult, too. The powerful adult that she was. He loved her and she found it was nice to be loved again, too.

Xxxxxxxx

Dorian caught up with her later on and took her aside, a curious look on her face. "Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Emily said, marking her place in her book and setting it aside.

"Have you ever…I mean have you had sex….in that body?" Dorian asked, thinking that body was too young for that.

"Yes, I have. I mated to Raphael, didn't I? And we had sex with others until we broke up. And once I was stuck down here and hiding, I turned some tricks to survive, did stuff…not proud of it but I needed the cash." Emily admitted without shame. "I always insisted on protection and it was a tight fit, but I had sex. Why?"

"You still do?" Dorian asked and chuckled at the book she was reading. It fit their conversation well, she reflected in amusement.

"Not lately, too busy running. Picked up a vamp or wolf for that, an angel here and there, Bal included. Don't like demons that way but…I do a good one every now and then…I'm not celibate or anything. Just picky." Emily said taking the book from her and smiling. "How about you?"

"Oh, I have sex a lot." Dorian said grinning. "I'm currently seducing a couple angels as we speak, so yeah, I do it."

"Cas is _cute_, _isn't_ he? So nice, too." Emily agreed. He was her type but she wasn't looking for a mate so he was out. A screw now and then, yeah. And she thought that maybe she could talk Gabe into that later, he seemed the sort to be good for one. "But Gabe…he's so…" She thought of the right word then winked with a grin of her own. "So fuckable!"

"Yeah, he is." Dorian said then got serious. "Don't get ideas about Cas though, he's mine, got that?"

"Got it. I'll take Gabe…someday…once things calm down. I hate Leviathans as much as you do, Dick especially! And I am one. Sucks!" Emily said and shrugged.

"Agreed, he is a real prick, isn't he?" Dorian growled then laughed at the pun between his name and what they'd said, both dissolving into laughter so intense it made their stomach hurt. "He's so overcompensating with that name!"

"Hell, yeah!" Emily gasped as she laughed, too.

And then got to comparing notes on what they'd done sexually from the things in the book, starting with the one called, "Dancing Dog". The Kama Sutra was proving to be entertaining reading after all, they both reflected as Dorian admitted she'd done it and Emily said she hadn't.

Bobby watched them as they got to know each other and was pleased to see that they were going to be great friends. And that Dorian liked Cas enough to warn another female off of him that way. He hadn't seen her that possessive about anyone in years.

He then thought that Cas must be something special to inspire that in her and agreed it was true. Now they just had to convince the angel it was true, too, and that he was being way too hard on himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We got the itinerary." Don said. It was a few days later since it had taken the asshole over two weeks to decide to poke his head out. Once he had, he'd posted his itinerary. Not that they didn't think that most parts of that thing were complete fiction; they all knew Dick wasn't against lying on his itinerary to try to entrap them. He'd done it before. This could be a trap and they all knew that. But they couldn't risk passing up this opportunity either…

"We can't all just run in and confront him. He's guarded and very public." Dean said. "We need stealth here."

"I could get in." Dorian said coming forward, "I could play secretary. Do the whole professional thing. Let you in once he's distracted. He can't read my mind or track me, no one can. I'm Dhampyre."

"As are we. As the Pheonixes, he can't track us either." Dante growled. "You are not going in alone."

"He would sense you two a mile off." Bobby said then asked Dean. "How well do you cloak that Fey stuff?"

"I can feel human at Will, I naturally cloak apparently, Sam, too. I've noticed that Dick picks up the Angel thing but it doesn't scare him off." Dean said. "We could go in with her, he wants us so he might be arrogant enough to let us in so he can come after us…it's worked before."

"I could do a portal and let you others in once they get me in." Dante offered.

"How would we do that?" Gabriel said.

"You pop him in. Then wait at this end until the others get in, then shut it and pop there yourself." Bobby said then thought further. "This building he's in…where is it? The Weldon Hall Building, how many floors is it and how many is he using?"

They read over it and did a search and groaned. "12 floors total, he has the top three floors. But I'd eat my hat if he wouldn't have thought ahead to infect all the others on the other floors if he could, for security reasons." Leroy pointed out.

"So 12 floors of Leviathans, that changes things…we could use some distractions." Bobby said and looked to Dante. "You rule Hell, right? Send some demons to go after the Leviathans, and we sneak in. They could help us fight, too, even out the odds."

"Hellhounds could be useful." Dante said, thinking they might need a few of them, too. He controlled them after all.

"They will figure us out quick." Dorian said. "I foresee Dick capturing me first, the guys will take more time to find."

"I'm counting on that. Dorian, you're the second distraction. You get taken and questioned. They'll be looking for Emily, taunt and drag it out as long as you can. I'm sorry to say but you really are the best choice. You can't be infected nor can they…unfortunately, you could get hurt here. You okay with that? We'll do our best to make sure that don't happen but it could, I should warn you." Bobby said then added. "Boys, you are the next distraction if needed. Don't show the Pheonix or the Fey stuff until you have to. Use the Archangel powers." Bobby tapped the itinerary. "There are going to be crowds everywhere. He's having the Press Conference in front of the building and there will be a ton of Press there…take the back way in but be discreet." Bobby said then smiled. "Maybe this time he will be less likely to sneak off on us again."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next chapter:** They go after Dick and he gets a surprise. He really isn't going to like this visit, trust me. Maybe they'll actually kill him this time.


End file.
